Betrayed
by Yoshizawa-Rika
Summary: Melody has found her mother killed. She has no where else to go. Or does she? She finds an abandoned mansion down the road. Or is it abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! I've been having so many ideas for one for such a long time and now I'm attempting on writing one. :)**

* * *

Chapter One

I walked down the dark street, trying to make it home fast. I was a little buzzed from the party that I had just left so I was a little paranoid. I could have sworn that I was hearing footsteps behind me. Once I heard the footsteps again I pulled a cigarette out of my pack that I had in my pocket. I lit the cigarette and took a long drag off of it. _I'm almost home, I'm almost home. _That's what I kept repeating in my head, trying to comfort myself. As I finished my cigarette I threw it to the ground. Right when I seen it hit the ground I was tackled by someone or something.

"Get off!" I screamed my adrenaline really running now. I looked up at the thing that had tackled me to the cold ground. It had blood dripping from its mouth, it looked human.

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

I awoke from my sleep, sweating profusly. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to turn it off. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes gently. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" It was the same dream every time. But I never got through it. It always stopped in the same spot. I kept racking my brain as I pulled the covers off from me and walked over to my dresser that was across my room.

"Hmm..What to wear today?" I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra from my drawer, then made my way over to the closet. As my ice blue eyes looked across the closet, I grabbed a black mini skirt that had chains on it. I grabbed my purple invade zim shirt that had gir on the front and said 'I'm makin' waffles'. I walked out of my room and down the hallway to go to the bathroom and shower. I knocked on the door and heard my brother.

"What?" He screamed through the door at me.

"I need to take a shower before school!" I screamed right back at him. I heard him laugh and I slammed my fist on the door some more, hoping it would get him to hurry up.

"That sucks for you!" He screamed after I was pounding on the door. I heard him shuffling around in the bathroom.

I screamed down the stairs to my mother, "Mom! Jakk won't get out of the BATHROOM!" I emphasized the last word as I waited for her reply. I didn't hear a reply so I placed my clothes on the wooden floor. I started walking down the steps before I heard the bickering between her and my step-father. I made it down the stair and stood in the living room. A loud sigh escaped my lips so they would see that I was standing right there.

My mother looked up at me, "Yes, dear?" She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

I looked down at her and shook my head as my step-father walked past me, bumping into my shoulder as he passed. I gave a glare to him, but he didn't notice. "Jakk won't get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower before school." I told her in a slightly whimpering voice.

"You don't HAVE to shower today, just go get dressed or else your going to be late anyway. Take a shower when you get home." She said emphasizing on some of her words.

I shook my head slightly and turned around to march back upstairs so I could go in my room. _Jakk this and Jakk that. That's all she cares about, I swear. I can't wait for another two days. Then I'm eighteen and I can never have to look back on this stupid family. _I grabbed my clothes from the top of the stairs, running to my room and slamming the door. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillows. After releasing my anger I jumped up from bed and started to get dressed into my school clothes. After I was dressed I grabbed my Black Veil Brides messenger back from my bedroom floor and I was out the front door before you knew it. I met up with my best friend on my walk to school. "Ugh! I can't believe her! She's such a bitch sometimes!" I started letting my anger out again, explaining to my best friend what had happened this morning.

She looked at me, with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry that she's like that. Please calm down before we get to school Melody." She put a calming hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"Fine." I said in defeat as I gave her a side hug. "Man your the best friend that anyone can ask for Tabb." I smiled at her as she hugged me back and we had finally arrived at school. There was a bunch of comotion outside the front of the school the first thing that came to my mind was a fight. But it seemed that the school doors were locked. I pushed through the crowd until I got to the front. I read the paper on the front door of the school. _"For safety reasons we will not be opening the school doors until next week." _I screamed at the top of my lungs then ran back through the crowd to make my way back to Tabb. "The school is closing until next week. You'd figure that they would send letters in the mail or something!" I screamed again, not wanting to go home.

My best friend looked at me, giving me another hug. "Come on, we can go to the park or something." She said as she started to walk away from the school. I walked with her and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. This brought back memories from my dream.

"Maybe we should both just go home. I'm just going to go back home and go back to sleep." I sighed and she looked at me. She shook her head and we went our seperate ways.

I was walking home when I started to notice rain drops. I still had a ways to go when it started to down pour. I screamed at the top of my lungs and then I heard something in the woods next to me. It sounded like a screech of some kind so I started to run towards my house. My heart was beating faster as I was running faster and faster. I didn't even think my feet could move so fast. _Only two more houses to go!_ I was screaming in my head and then reached my house, running up the short driveway and into the house. I threw my bag down the hallway and onto the stairs as I fell to the floor, panting from all the running. As my ass hit the floor I looked straight down the hallway. There was blood on the hallway floor, flowing from the kitchen. I took quiet deep breaths as I stood up and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen.

Once I reached the kitchen and I slowly peeked my head around the corner of the doorframe there was a body laying on the kitchen floor. I seen the feet and the blood puddle. I then leaned down towards the floor and to my horror it was my mother laying there on the cold kitchen floor. I heard a door slam upstairs and then heard footsteps descending down the stairs. I hurriedly held my screams of horror in and my tears started to fall, I was frozen there. _MOVE! MOVE DAMMIT!_ I was scolding myself in my mind then finally hurried up and ran to the living room across the hall. I hid on the other side of the couch. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks, I tried to quiet my sobbing as I heard the footsteps stop infront of the kitchen door. My heart was pounding as I peeked my head around the couch, seeing my step-father, all bloodied and bruised with a butcher knife in his hand.

I was frozen behind the couch now as I stared at my mothers scared, dead face. "Meeeelody!" My step-father called out to me. As I heard him say my name I realized that I had left my school bag on the stairs. He knew I was here. I didn't know how I was going to escape. All the memories of my mother came sweeping back to me quickly. I tried not to cry as I knew that he could probably hear me. I heard his footsteps go back up the stairs.

Once I heard his footsteps going up the stairs I ran for the back door. I made it to the back door and ran outside. I started running towards the road after jumping the backyard fence. I made it to the road and totally forgot that I had heard things in the woods earlier. That dream had me freaked out to no end. When I ran down the road I looked around, making sure I didn't see anything dangerous. I couldn't see anything in my view so I just kept running. I ran until I couldn't feel my feet anymore. _I don't even know where to go.._ I thought to myself as my running turned into a slow walk. The sun was beginning to set as I seen a abandoned mansion down the road. _Where did that come from? _I had just realized that I had never been down this road before. I was so out of it I didn't even know where I was.

As I approached the mansion it hadn't seemed like anyone lived in it for years. "Well, looks like I'm staying in here for tonight." I sighed as I began to walk up the long drive. When I finally reached the mansion I had thought I seen someone walk past one of the windows. I took a double take and seen no one there. _Come on mind! Quit it already!_ I assumed my mind was playing tricks on me. I walked up to the mansion front door and seen that the door was cracked slightly. "That's od-" Right before I could finish my sentence I felt something hit me in the back of my head, instantly knocking me out.

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving you guys with a little cliff hanger. Sorry. I will update tomorrow! Please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody's eyes fluttered to open, but she was just too weak. She felt something wrapped around her head as she was hearing faint voices. It sounded like three men and a woman arguing about something. _What happened? _She was asking herself in her head. Finally she was able to open her eyes and all the people in the room looked over to her. She was laying on a huge bed with people all around the room, none of them she recognized. "W-Who are y-you?" She heard her voice come out as it was slightly shaky.

One of the men came over, showing his features. _God, he's gorgeous. _He had long dark brown hair that went a little over his ears. Those ice blue eyes were looking down at her with compassion it seemed like. "How are you feeling?" He asked her in a soft tone, reaching down to touch her face.

When he went to touch her face she flinched and looked away from his beauty. "What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" These were all the questions that had just creeped up in her head. She wanted answers and she didn't care who she was going to get them from. As she was asking these questions she seen the others leave the room and shut the door.

She noticed that when the others left the man sat down on the edge of her bed. "You don't need to be afraid of me. My name is Jakob. We found you outside of our mansion. You startled us and one of my brothers hit you on the head. A little too hard for my taste. You've been sleeping for two days, are you hungry?" His voice was soft and compassionate. She couldn't help but stare at his facial features that seemed like they came from heaven. Those piercing ice blue eyes were hurt slightly.

"Now that you mention it. I'm a little hungry. I was just running from...something. I can't remember." She lifted her hand to rub her head as she felt the gauze on her head. "How hard did he hit me?" She raised her voice a little after feeling a slight wet spot. _BLOOD!_ That jogged her memory. "MOM!" She screamed as she tried to get out of the bed. The man grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back down.

"You don't need to be moving. You're still very weak." He said to her as he held her wrist and covered her back up with the blankets. "I'll go get you something to eat then we can talk some more if you'd like." He said, looking into her eyes.

"...Fine." She said and then looked down at the blankets as he walked out the bedroom door. "M-mo-mom.." The tears were coming yet again as she thought of that awful sight of her mother lying dead on their kitchen floor. _There was so much blood..And Richard, I'll come for you yet!_ Just as she was sitting there with the tears flowing down her cheeks one of the other boys came in the room. She hurried to wipe her face as if nothing was wrong but he could tell.

"I'm sorry for hitting you so hard. You just scared me." He looked at her and started walking towards the bed. When he reached the bed, he reached his hand down and wiped a tear from her face. "Is your head hurting?" He asked, knowing she was in a little of pain.

"...No." She said quietly to him. He sat down on the bed and looked into her eyes. "Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face?" She snapped quickly then calmed again. She couldn't understand why her feelings were all mixed for these people.

"No. You have a very beautiful face." He said politely to her. "My name is Alexander. It's nice to meet you..." He paused as if waiting for her to tell him her name. She shrugged it off and looked away from him. He looked nothing like his brother. Alexander had a athlete's body and his hair was down to his shoulders, but bright blonde. He still had the same eyes though. Those ice blue, beautiful eyes.

She looked back up at him, she couldn't help but stare when his eyes went from ice blue to blood red. "My nam-names Melody." She said kind of weary now as she seen the change on his face. Jakob walked in to see Alexander staring and snarling at her. "What's wrong with you!" She screamed jumping out of the other side of the bed.

"Alexander!" Jakob screamed at him and with lightning speed he was over at her side. He grabbed her, picked her up and ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door. Once he locked the door she could hear Alexander slamming on the walls and the door. "I'm sorry.." He said looking down at her and still holding her, knowing she was still weak. "I'll bring you downstairs to eat some food." He started walking down the spiral staircase down to a dining room where he sat her in a chair.

"Tell me whats going on!" She demanded to Jakob. "What was that all about? Whats wrong wit-" Before she could finish Jakob was holding his hand over her mouth. She looked at him with angry eyes and tried to bite at his hand.

"Be quiet. You must not wake the others." He whispered to her. "I'll let my hand off your mouth if you'll be a little more quiet. Okay?" He looked at her and she nodded her head.

"What's going on?" She looked at him with question in her slightly angry eyes. Her eyes changed from ice blue to forest green.

He took a deep breath in. "If I tell you, you can't leave here and you can't say anything to anyone." He knew he could trust her and he started again. "We're vampires. And we have been living in this mansion for a few days now." He looked at her to wait for her response to this new news.

Her eyes went back to normal as she looked at him. "V-Vampires?" She said shakily. "Really?" There were so many questions going through her head then she saw a figure from the corner of her eyes standing by the door. It was the other man that was in the bedroom when she woke up. Her eyes went over to him, causing Jakob to look. Then she looked back at Jakob. She could see the fear in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" She asked, kind of concerned now.

Jakob slowly inched closer to her as the other man was walking towards them. "You shouldn't have told her. We'll have to kill her now." The other man had the same lightning speed as he was now next to her. He pushed Jakob back and Jakob went flying through a wall and into what looked like the kitchen.

Melody's whole body was shaking now. She didn't want to look up at the other man. _Run! _She told herself then she got up to run and the man grabbed her by her hair. "Owww! Let go!" She screamed back towards him as he turned her head to bite a piece of skin out of her neck. Right when he went to do that Jakob was up and pushed him away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE CHEKK!" He screamed at the other man and grabbed Melody, running out of the house now. When he knew that they weren't being followed he stopped and put her down gently. "I'm sorry.." He said, looking down at the tears rolling down her face. He went to wipe them away and Melody pushed his hand away. She knew that she wanted to feel his touch, but she was too scared at the moment.

"I can't do this..I can't." She was hysterical now and fell to the wet ground. Had it been raining? She couldn't remember anything then she felt herself hit the ground and was blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviewing. If I get a little more feedback I can keep writing these chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. It will start explaining more of Jakob's history in the next chapter. **

* * *

Melody felt a hand shake at her shoulders. _Were they trying to wake me up?_ She was questioning herself but then started to open her eyes slightly. She looked around, her vision blurry. "Can you hear me?" Jakob was asking her with worry on his face. "Are you alright?" It seemed like he was asking a whole bunch of questions.

"W-What happened?" She looked at him, she was in the same bed that she was in before. But it was only Jakob and her in the room now. He was sitting on the bed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette, handing it to her. "Thank you." She gave him a look, trying to figure out what happened.

"You fainted after we were running. Then Chekk went out hunting and everyone else is out shopping. You know you pass out alot." He said with an amused look across his face. He lit up his cigarette and seen that she was looking towards the window. It seemed like she was distracted by something. He got up to walk over to the window. "You want me to open it?" He asked her, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yes please. And I'm glad that my pain comes as amusement to you." She said with a angry look on her face. "I don't want to stay here. I can't." She trailed off as she looked down at her hands, messing with her thumbs.

"You can't leave..You can go to school and live normally. But you can't leave to never come back. It's too risky now that you know our secret. Chekk will kill you the second he finds you out in the world, and trust me he will find you quickly." He looked at her with concern in his eyes. He walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "It's not as bad as you think it is. It'll get better." He softly put his hand on top of hers and she flinched slightly. _Great, now she's afraid of me..._ Why did this thought bother him so much, he barely knew her.

She looked at the look on his face and she just disregarded it. All she could think about was her brother..._Oh god, whats going to happen to him?_ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, because obviously she had more bigger problems to worry about. "I can leave and I will if I so choose it." She said with some what of an attitude towards him. He could feel the tension between them as he stood up to walk out. "I won't stay here with that other guy if he wants to kill me anyway." She said as he was walking out the door. "UGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing a pillow at the door.

He heard her scream and then he locked the door from the outside. He knew this would only infuriate her even more. Jakob began walking down the hall when he heard slamming on the inside of the door. "I'm sorry.." He whispered to himself as he made his way down the stairs. He went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Once he hit the couch his arm went to cover his eyes.

Jakob woke up to screaming and people slamming things around in the kitchen. He yawned and hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep. It had been such a long day he must've dosed off without acknowledging it. He stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen to see what was going on. When he opened the kitchen door Melody was standing there, throwing knives at Chekk. Chekk started to snarl at her and was ready to pounce. Jakob ran between them, easily dodging the knives. "WHATS GOING ON!" He screamed louder than anyone could and seen the look on both their faces change.

"He was in the room when I woke up from my nap. Probably trying to get some from me or something like that." Melody explained, pointing to Chekk and looking over to Jakob. "I'm not staying here with HIM!" She screamed the last word and ran for the door that was on the other side of the room. Chekk ran and grabbed her, slamming her against the wall and holding his forearm against her throat. Melody was trying to kick and punch at him. Whenever her kicks and punches came in contact with him he just laughed sadistically.

Jakob ran over to them, glaring at Chekk and trying to pull him off Melody. "Get off her." He growled underneath his breath as he grabbed Chekk by the neck and swung him into the refridgerator. The fridge broke instantly with the impact and Melody ran for the door. She ran up the stairs and into the room she had been staying in. She slammed the door and ran over to the bed, crying her eyes out. She could hear the two of them screaming it seemed like right underneath her.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs as she tensed up and pretended that she had fallen asleep. She heard the door open and shut again. Someone sat down on her bed and she tried to hold her tears back. It was no use with all that was happening she just cried and cried. She felt a hand rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry..I promise, I'll protect you." Jakob's voice sounded truly sincere as he was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. He really wasn't used to having a human around, but it seemed like he liked it. "I'll take you somewhere where I go to get away. Sound good?" He said, looking at her, hoping she'd say yes.

She nodded her head and sat up, rubbing the tears off her face. "...Yeah." She hesitated slightly, but for some reason she knew that she could trust him. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house. They walked to the garage and got into his green 2010 Wrangler Jeep. "So where is this place?" She was started to feel a little bit calmer from what had happened back in the house. It was just the atmosphere that Chekk put out that made her uneasy.

"It's a surprise. It's my secret thinking place when things get hard at the mansion." They pulled out of the garage and before she knew it they were driving down the road.

"How long have you been a...vampire?" She asked, looking towards him as he was driving. He sensed that she still wasn't used to using that word, since she had paused in between words.

"For about 160 years. It's not as bad as you'd think. Just when you haven't had blood in awhile. But we usually take turns going hunting, so we can all be well fed to be able to function correctly." He was explaining to her, keeping his eyes on the road. "I noticed before that your eyes change according to your mood." His tone was slightly saying that he'd never seen that in anyone but vampires before.

"That's a long time..Do you ever get lonely?" She asked him, but then thought that maybe that would be hitting a nerve. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." She said quickly after asking the question. "I shouldn't be pushing so much." She was just curious but would understand if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, its fine. It is tiring and lonely. But I just can't find anyone to spend my life with. Mainly because I end up breaking their heart or they end up breaking mine.." He trailed off, his tone changing now. It was clear that he was thinking about something as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. "We still have a while to go, if you want to take a nap. I can wake you when we get there." It was clear he was trying to change the subject.

"..Okay." She said and leaned her head back onto the headrest. Her eyes were looking at all the surroundings out the window. She drifted into a calm sleep.

"Melody?" A voice came to her and she was running down a long hallway. She recognized the voice, it was her step father. Her fear was more worse than it had been when she found her mother. "I'm coming for you." The voice was a whisper as he grabbed onto her and turned her around. "Hello sweety. Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked her and she was staring up at him, his grip on her was so tight she could feel her arms start to bruise under his hands.

"Get away from me. You killed my mother!" She screamed at the older man, trying to push out of his grip that he had on her.

He pulled out the same knife he killed her mother with and got his face just inches from hers."I'm coming for you, dear." He lifted the knife and she jumped awake.

She could feel herself sweating as Jakob pulled down a dirt path in the woods. She was panting as Jakob looked at her. "Are you alright?" It seemed that he asked her this alot but she looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Please, stop the truck. I...C...Can't Breath.." She was trying to get her words out as he stopped the truck. She quickly opened the door and jumped out, leaning her hands onto her knees to kneal down. She could feel herself start to breath normally but she still had a knot in her stomach. Jakob was by her side in a second and he put a hand on her shoulder. Just with his touch she puked onto the grassy ground. She was still weak and had noticed that she really hadn't ate in a while.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked, really concerned for her now. She shook her head 'no' and got back into the Jeep. "Are you sure, because we can." He was looking at her with worry all over his beautiful face.

"No I'll be fine. Are we almost there?" She asked him as he was already back in the truck and she was looking over to him.

"Yeah, just about a mile up this path." He said, and with that he started the jeep again and started back on the trail to where they were going.

_Whats wrong with me? Why do I feel so safe with a total stranger? And what was that dream about? _ All the questions were running through her head. She leaned her head back onto the headrest once again. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep again. She was hoping that this place was worth coming all this way. Just for her. She felt like such a burden to him, and she didn't know what she was going to do about her step father and her brother. Was her brother even okay? She had to find out soon or she would keep having these bad dreams. She just knew that she had to find out what had actually happened that day with her mother.

"We're here." Jakob said, pulling her from all her thoughts. She looked out the windshield and there was a beach right in front of them. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. Her eyes were set straight ahead as she felt a wind and Jakob was standing outside her door, holding it open for her. "Doesn't it look beautiful?" He asked her, holding his hand out to help her out of the Jeep. She took his hand and stepped out of the jeep, closing the door behind her.

"This is...amazing." She was at loss for words at how romantic this setting was. Was this what he was trying to be with her? Romantic. That thought was floating in her head as he led her up to the beach. They sat down on the cool sand and she buried her hands in the sand, loving the way it felt between her fingers. She really didn't know what to say, it was one of those moments where no words could describe. All her thoughts and feelings that she was just having flooded out of her mind as she stared at the sun that was setting. "How did you find this place?" She asked him, now looking over to the vampire that was sitting next to her.

"I was hunting one time and seen that the beach was here. No one else knows its back here. I love coming here just to think.." His words trailed off as he was watching the sun set at the horizon, loving the reflection that it beamed off of the water. "Will you promise to stay?" This question was a random one, but he leaned back to lay down in the sand, staring up at the sky. Now he was starting to get a little too involved. He knew that the others were not going to like this. Something inside him just said to forget worrying about what everyone else thought. But he knew that they wouldn't go for this..._I can't stand this anymore. Why do I feel this way? Ever since...Her.

* * *

_

**Please review guys! Tell me what you like about the story and I love when people tell me what I can do better. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please PLEASE review this chapter. I need to know if you guys like the way the story is going. Or what you think I can change.**

* * *

He opened his eyes to have the beautiful girl standing above him. He yawned then rubbed his eyes. "Well, hello." He smiled as he grabbed her and pulled her down next to him on the bed. He started to tickle her just to hear her laugh. "Your extra beautiful today." Jakob kissed her cheek then laid back down next to her, putting his hands underneath his head.

"Why thank you. Good morning darling." She said with a blush coming across her face. Her red hair fell into her face as she rolled onto her side to stare at his beauty. "You are way more handsome, sir." She said then jumped up from the bed. "Come on! Let's go for a walk!" She said, pulling on his arm.

"The weather isn't well outside, you know this. We can't go for a walk right now." He said, looking up at her. Once he said that she was giving him a sad look.

_"Jaaaakob! Wake up!" _Melody was calling to him. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep until he heard her calling out to him. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doze off on you like that." He was startled slightly as he took a deep breath. _Why is this dream coming to me now? I haven't thought about Jewel for at least 120 years. _This dream had him boggling his mind. His blue eyes looked out to see that the sun had set and they were just sitting on the beach in the dark now.

"It's ok. I understand that even vampires can get tired." She said, smiling to him. She noticed that something was bothering him. She wanted to ask him what was so bothering, but didn't want to make him think about it anymore than he already was. She laid down on the sand and looked up at the stars. "Aren't the stars wonderful tonight? It's so dark out here you can see all of them." She took in a deep breath of the air, smelling the water and all the trees that were around them.

"Yeah, but I usually don't sleep when I have...company." He said the last word like he hadn't had company in so long. Which would be understandable since what he is. His gaze was still out to the outskirts of the water as he sighed deeply, but tried to hide it. _I just can't figure her out. Why does she remind me of Jewel..._ He knew that this dream couldn't be taken lightly. Jewel was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that she hadn't wanted this kind of life for herself. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Since he is immortal then there was no other way than to change her. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be changed into a vampire. So he honored her request and just watched her die. _WHY! WHY DID I JUST WATCH HER DIE!_ He was now screaming at himself and got up from the sand, walking towards the water. He took a big rock and threw it out into the water.

Melody sat up once he got up and started walking towards the water. She seen him throw the rock and knew that she had to confront him about it. "Hey, whats wrong?" She said as she put her hands down next to her to help herself up. "You can talk to me. I mean I know your deepest, darkest secret." She said sarcastically. She felt something drip down from her wrist as she stood from the sand. "Oww." She said, looking down at the blood that was going down her arm. Before she knew it Jakob was over next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to get a look at it. "We need to go get you something to cover it up." He said, grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm fine. Its just a little cut. I must've hit it on a rock." She said as she felt his grip and he was pulling her to the jeep. She had a feeling that this wouldn't go well. "Just let go, I can walk on my own you know. We can go back to the house and get a band aid or something." She tried to get out of his grip but it was iron tight.

"No, I know how it is to be human you know. I can walk you and we can go to the drug store and get some stuff to clean it out. It's not a good idea to go back to the house with you in this condition. Especially with Chekk there still." He was explaining as he opened her door and put her in the jeep. He was over in the driver side before she could blink and they were driving down the road and to the drug store. "I'll go in and get the stuff then come out and clean it for you." Before she could protest he was in the store. He came back out with the stuff that he needed and opened her door. He took her hand and rubbed the alcohol wipes on the cut, once it was cleaned out he was examining it to see if she would need stitches or not. "Doesn't look too deep. You should be fine." He said, using one more alcohol wipe then put a gauze on it with some wrap around it.

"Your really good with blood." She said looking up at him. Her eyes were now a hazel green color. She could see the concern on his face, she then noticed that he had a pained look on his face. "Are you ok?" She asked him, putting her hand up to pull his chin up to look at her. She could see that his eyes were blood red.

He pulled from her grip and ran over to the other side of the jeep to get in. He was holding onto the jeep and taking deep breaths. Now that the blood was mostly gone he would be ok. Wouldn't he? He was worrying about his control now and finally when he calmed down he got into the driver seat. He didn't say anything the whole ride home.

"Are you going to talk to me about what happened back there?" She said, finally talking since he wasn't going to start a conversation. "What dream did you have? Was it bad?" She was just asking question after question when he wasn't answering her.

"Just leave it alone..." He paused and kept his eyes on the road. His eyes were back to normal now and Melody was trying to get him to talk about it the whole ride home. They finally arrived at the mansion and he got out of the jeep then opened her door for her. "Go get something to eat and do anything else you need to do..Then you have to leave." He looked down at the ground then started to walk towards the mansion.

"Leave? What are you talking about? I have no where else to go!" She screamed as she ran after him. She grabbed him and he looked back at her. "I can't leave, remember? They'll kill me if I leave."

"You HAVE to leave!" He looked at her with piercing eyes and pulled from her grip. "Don't make me say it again.." His voice trailed off, there was obvious pain in his voice as he quickly made his way up to the mansion and into his room.

Melody followed. She ran up to his room, the door was locked. She pounded on the door and kept pounding until her knuckles were red. "I'll keep knocking until you open the door and explain to me!" She said, she could hear her voice echo through the hallway. "Come on, open the door Jakob." She heard the door unlock and it opened just enough for her to enter. Once she was inside she realized that he locked the door back.

"I had a dream of my dead ex-girlfriend..There I said it!" His voice was even more pained now, having to admit that was his dream. "The only reason I let you stay here is because you remind me of her. Or else I would've killed you myself. Now get out!" His voice was raising with every word he said. Melody was in shock and didn't know what to say to him. She thought he was one of the good guys.

"I know thats not true. You wouldn't kill me, Jakob." She said, moving over to him and hugging him. "How did your girlfriend die?" She asked, looking up at him.

"We went for a walk in some bad weather. And she got hit by an oncoming car.." He pushed the words out the best he could and his voice was just as shaky. "She told me that the weather wasn't too bad outside. She wanted to go for a walk so we could talk and have fun..She was always fun." Tears were beginning to build up in his eyes as he looked away and pulled from her warm, hugging arms. He walked over to the window and stared outside. "I tried to tell her..I tried.." He stopped talking as he put his hands on his sides. He could feel the heart ache coming on again. "She wouldn't let me turn her. She said she didn't want this life. But she loved me just the same. Even though I'm damned no matter what happens. She always loved me and would never let me get sad. Please, just leave me to be alone for awhile. Go to your room and when I'm done grieving I will come get you." The pain was still in his voice but it seemed like he was getting even more angry as he was explaining.

Melody took the hint. "Okay..I'm sorry for making you explain. I'll always be here." She told him and started walking for the door. She felt a wind go past her and Jakob was in front of her, looking down with his blue eyes. She was confused, she thought he had said to leave until he was okay again..What was he going to do?

"That's just what she said.." The tears were rolling down his cheeks as he was staring down at her. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. "She said it the same way..Be-Before.." He couldn't even finish that sentence as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Her heart was starting to flutter as her knees went weak and she almost fell. She felt the light peck on the cheek as his iron grip grabbed onto her to make sure she didn't fall. "I-I'm sorr-sorry.." She was stuttering, trying to find words about what just happened. "I-I'll be in my room." She said as she gained her balance back and walked out of the room. Her hand immediately went up to her cheek where his soft, cold lips hit her warm skin. She stood outside the door for what seemed a life time. Then she began to walk down the hallway to her room. Once she was inside, she really didn't know what to think. Her heart was still racing as she laid in her bed. "Di-Did he just kiss me?" She asked herself outloud then heard a noise in the corner of her room. "Who's there?" It startled her as she jumped up out of the bed.

Chekk came out of the shadows and walked over to where she was. "That's so touching. My loving family telling about his past. I suppose he told you about Jewel?" He said as he pulled a strand of her hair from her face. "I can have my way now." He pulled her to him and she went to scream. "Don't scream or I'll rip your head off." He smirked and covered her mouth.

* * *

**Please review guys! :) I'll try to update tomorrow! This chapter took me awhile to do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! You guys made my day and just made me want to write even more. Keep the reviews coming if you want the story to continue! =]

* * *

**Melody was forced to be quiet. She knew what Chekk could do with his powers if he wanted to. She shut her eyes tightly and just waited for all of this to be over. That's all she could do at this point was wait until it was all over. She felt his lips kissing her neck and tears started to well up in her eyes. _Please, just get it over with.._ She thought to herself then she heard the door slam open. She felt Chekk get thrown back and opened her eyes quickly to see Jakob. "O-Oh my god! Jakob!" She cried and ran over to him, she hugged him tightly as Chekk was getting up from the ruins of the wooden dresser that he was pushed into.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jakob." He smirked and looked over to his brother. "She's mine, not yours." He said to Jakob and started walking towards them.

Melody held tightly onto Jakob. She looked up at him and the look in his eyes showed that he wasn't backing down from his brother. "She's not a thing that we can control, Chekk. She's not yours nor mine. So you need to get out of here, NOW!" He screamed and his eyes turned red and his fangs were starting to show from his mouth. "You need to back up Melody, please." He was pleading to her as she backed away.

Were they getting ready to fight? She stood there and watched the brothers as they started to lunge at each other. "Guys, please! Stop!" She was screaming and pleading with them for them to stop. _What can I do? _She was now asking herself. She ran and jumped onto Chekk's back when he wasn't paying attention. She held as tight as she could onto his head.

Jakob looked at her and hurried over to grab her from his back. Just as Jakob grabbed her the woman from before was at the door. She looked at both of them with a scolding look. They both stopped what they were doing immediately. "Mo-Mother.." Jakob stuttered slightly, knowing that they had woken her up from her sleep. "I'm sorry." He apologized, as he put Melody back down to stand next to him.

"What are you two doing? Why was I woken up?" She said, her voice quiet but with authority as well. "You know to be quiet while I'm sleeping!" Her voice raised as she walked over to the boys and Melody. Melody was just standing there, not knowing what else to say.

"S-Sorry mother." Chekk said, he looked down at the ground, trying to ignore her gaze that was on him. "It won't happen again." He said, trying to explain what was going on. When he started to speak she slapped him across the face. Chekk fell to the floor and he stayed there, not wanting to get back up.

Jakob pushed Melody away from him so she was a safe distance. He took a quick look at her to make sure that Chekk hadn't hurt her then looked back at his mother. It was as if he was bracing himself for a slap across the face as well. His body was tensed as his mother walked out of the room. After she had left he walked over to Chekk and helped him up from the floor. Even though they were fighting just a second ago, he was still his brother. "Don't..Touch..Her..Again." He said, pausing between words to put more emphasis on them. After helping his brother up from the floor he took Melody by the hand and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry about Chekk. He doesn't understand humans as well as me." He said as they entered Jakob's room and shut the door.

Melody walked over to Jakob's bed and sat down, putting her face in her hands. "What was that with your mother? Why did she hit Chekk and not you?" She asked him as she was starting to cry. "It was quite sad, to tell you the truth." She was talking into her hands now and the tears began to fall down her face. She didn't know what else to say, but she felt..sorry for Chekk. Even after everything he was trying to do to her. She knew how it felt to be treated differently than a sibling.

"She knows that Chekk has more control than what he's showing you. We all know that he is by far the strongest, besides mother." Jakob was sitting next to her now. He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, but she pushed his arm off. "What's else is wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Just don't touch me right now.." She said as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She knew that Jakob would follow her and she was walking down the stairs and to the front door. Jakob was infront of her in a second before she could grab the door knob. "Get out of my way Jakob!" She raised her voice and tried to push him out of the way. She didn't know what she was feeling right now. She was just a bundle of nerves as she kept trying and started getting frustrated because he wouldn't move.

"I can't let you leave. I told you that when I told you my secret. I'm sorry." He apologized, holding onto her shoulders now. He was trying to look into her eyes but she wouldn't lift her head to look at him.

"You can and you will. I just want to go for a walk. That's it. I'm not running away." She said to him. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Before she knew it he was kissing her lips passionately. Melody tried to register what was going on but it happened so fast. She pulled away from him and ran past him to get out the door. _What am I doing? Why am I running? Isn't this what I've been feeling? _Her feelings were all creeping up on her she was running down the road as she was the first day she made it to the mansion. The tears were falling down her cheeks quickly as it started to rain. The rain was cold but she couldn't feel the temperature of it. All she felt was the pelting of the rain drops as she fell to the ground on the side of the road. _What do I want? Who do I want? Why has my life fallen so quickly apart?_ She kept asking herself these questions as she laid on the side of the road. The rain was falling quicker now and she felt the road start to flood as she laid on the wet, muddy ground. "Tell me what to do!" She screamed at the sky as she was thinking of her mother. By the time the rain had stopped she was laying in a puddle of rain and mud. She felt hands on her, picking her up from the wet ground. Her vision was blurry and she tried to make the figure out, she heard a familiar voice.

"You'll be ok." Thats all she heard before she blacked out.

She woke up in a hot bath. Her head was hurting slightly as she noticed that she was back in the mansion. She heard a knock at the door and she quickly went under water all the way. "Y-Yes?" She said at the knock and then someone peeked their head in. She couldn't see who it was because of all the steam from the hot bath.

"Just checking on you.." The voice trailed off and the door shut behind it. _Who was that? _She asked herself as she relaxed in the bath. By the time the water was cold she was ready to get out. She got out of the bath and seen some clothes laying on the counter. She put the clothes on and they seemed to fit perfectly as she walked out of the bathroom, Chekk was standing across the hall. _Was he waiting for me? Was he the one that came and got me? _All these confusing questions were flooding her mind as she walked past him. When she started walking he grabbed her wrist. "Are you ok?" He asked. It was like he was a different person now.

"Y-Ye-Yeah.." She really didn't know what else to say, this had shocked her that he was actually being nice to her. "D-Did you-" Before she could finish he was gone. She walked to her room and layed down in the bed, covering herself up. "Was he the one that came and got me?" She asked herself aloud as she laid there and stared at the ceiling. She started to doze off in her own thoughts.

She was walking down the hallway, trying to scream out. Nothing would come out of her mouth. She seen someone standing at the end of the hallway. As she approached the person she was still trying to speak. When she reached the end of the hall she seen who it was, Chekk. He looked down at her and smirked. His hands were cold on her skin as she noticed that she was half naked. A blush flushed across her face as she tried to cover herself up. He shook his head and leaned down. His lips were just inches from hers. Melody didn't know what to think as she stood there in the hallway with Chekk. Her heart beat was quickening, not knowing what he would try to do next. He kissed her lips softly and passionately. She felt herself kissing him back.

Melody sat up quickly and was panting now. _Did I just have a dream about...CHEKK? _She didn't know what to think about this but she knew that she was actually awake now. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was dark outside now. How long had she been sleeping? When she went to get out of bed she seen Chekk standing on the side of her bed. "W-What are you doing in here?" She asked him, staying in bed now.

"I brought you back. I figured I would at least get a thank you." He said, with some sarcasm in his voice. He was different now, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something had changed in him.

"T-Thank you.." She said, looking up at him. All she could think about was the dream she had just had. She sighed deeply and stared up at him, like she couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something that drawn her to him. She stood up slowly, exposing her in her pajamas. She didn't care, not now. Her short shorts were showing the bottom of her butt and her tank top was showing her cleavege. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she thought that it would jump right out of her chest.

"Your welcome." He whispered and leaned down. She was frozen where she stood as she awaited what he was going to do. "I really like you. You are so beautiful." He said, now whispering into her ear. He kissed her ear and she sighed slightly. She could feel her knees get weak and then felt his arms go around her, holding her up. He kissed her ear then up to her cheek. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. "Now..Go to sleep." He said.

That was the last thing she remembered as she felt her eyes get heavy and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Please review guys! I know I've been slacking with the updating but now that more reviews are coming in I'm going to be updating everyday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know the story is confusing so far. Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. I know you guys will probably love this chapter! =) ENJOY!

* * *

**Melody woke up to see Chekk sitting in the rocking chair next to her bed. "Chekk?" Melody whispered to see if he was sleeping. She didn't hear a response so she got up from her bed slowly and started for the door. Before she turned the doorknob she glanced back to see a sleeping Chekk still in the rocking chair. A smile came across her face as she opened the door and entered the hallway. Once she shut the door behind her she turned and was startled to see Jakob standing right there. "Oh my gosh, Jakob! You scared me." She put her hand to her chest as she stared at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, standing a few feet away from him.

"Why are you with him now?" He asked, motioning to the bedroom door. The look in his eyes wasn't pain, it was revenge.

"What are you talking about? I'm not 'with' him, Jakob. He helped me and I fell asleep. I guess he wanted to sleep in the chair. Nothing happened so I don't think its any of anyone's business. Why are you acting like this?" Her voice sounded slightly hurt but more angry than anything. How could Jakob be accusing her of such a thing? Before he could answer her she opened the door and went back into the room. She shut and locked the door behind her. "Ugh! Vampires.." She rolled her eyes and noticed that Chekk wasn't in the rocking chair. She felt hands on her shoulders and it made her jump in fright.

"What's going on?" He asked, holding onto her shoulders and turning her to face him. He looked down at her with question on his face and he was waiting for an answer.

"N-Nothing.." She said as her voice trailed off. She found herself staring up at him. She couldn't figure out what this feeling was, but it was not good. She had a feeling that he was going to try and use his mind control on her. "It's fine. I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come with?" She asked him, finally looking away from his gaze so he wouldn't try anything.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go lay in my own bed." A smirk came across his face and she could feel herself blush. She looked at him as he smirked and then slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He screamed slightly down at her, awaiting another answer to his question.

"You did do something to me last night! I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you, I should've just listened to Jakob!" Tears were filling up in her eyes and began falling down her face. She hurried to unlock the door and ran out into the hallway, running right into Jakob. He was still standing in the hallway and he held her tightly. She cried into his chest and he held her gently, rubbing the back of her head and playing with her hair. "He..He did.." That's all she said and Jakob knew what she was talking about. The grip on her loosened as he tried to make it past her and into the room. She grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, can we just go to the place?" She asked, she knew Jakob would know she was talking about the beach he had showed her.

He nodded slightly and held onto her from the side. When they started walking down the stairs he heard Chekk laughing to himself inside the room. _You'll get it yet..You just wait. Your not going to take her from me like you did to Jewel. _ He thought to himself, knowing he'd have to wait until Melody was calmed down and could try to talk to her about what had happened. He hated his brother even more now and couldn't find the words to describe how badly he wanted to rip his throat out.

They got into the jeep and before she knew it they were driving down the road. It seemed like lately everything in her life was falling apart. She knew that she should've just stayed with Jakob and stayed by his side. He would've never let anything bad happen to her. But she just kept thinking of the other day when their mother hit Chekk and not Jakob. Why did that memory stick with her for so long? She was racking her brain now, trying to think of something else besides what Chekk probably had done to her last night after she fell asleep. _Maybe he didn't do anything to me. Maybe I'm just over reacting. I hope I am. I thought he was sweeter than that, I thought he was better than that. I might be wrong, I might not. I don't want to blame him for anything..._ Chekk seemed like a bad guy at first, but then all this happened. Making Melody think that he was better than anyone gave him credit. "UGH!" She screamed out, even making Jakob jump in the driver seat.

"What?" He asked, stopping the jeep quickly. "What's wrong? Did you remember something?" He looked at her and rubbed her arm gently.

"No. I was just thinking to myself. Sorry for that.." She stopped and waited for him to start driving again. He started driving down the road again, it seemed like it took them not as long to get to the beach this time. By the time she was out of her thoughts and back into reality they were already at the beach. It may have been raining to past couple of days, but this beach would always be beautiful. She could see the little bugs crawling on the ground as she got out of the jeep. Jakob was waiting in front of the jeep to take her hand so they could walk together. "Is Chekk really that bad of a person? He hated me, then acted like he loved me..Now he's back to hating me." She was still confused and she wanted more answers. It was probably the wrong person to be asking at the moment but she just wanted to know what his deal was.

"When we were new born vampires..He was the one that talked me into living this life. I thought I was grateful to him, but after Jewel died.." He paused for a moment as they walked down the path and were holding hands. "After Jewel died I didn't want to live for anything. I didn't want to live..But Chekk told me that he needed me in his life. I believed him. Then I found out that all he wanted me for was to make my life a living hell. He was trying to tell me that Jewel loved him as well." He took another break from talking as he looked down at their fingers being intertwined. A sigh slipped from his lips as he began to speak again. "I didn't want to believe it, and I knew that he was just going to take me to hell with him. I wish I would've just died after she did. Then you came in my life. He's trying to do what he couldn't do with Jewel. He's trying to steal your heart and your mind from me." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I can't deal with that again. This is all just a game to him, and I want you to be careful." They made it to the actual beach where there was mud and water all over the ground.

Melody looked at him, and held his hand tighter as he was explaining everything. She felt so bad for him, he was just trying to protect her. It seemed like he was trying to ruin Chekk's life as well, but that was only her assumption. The only person close to her that she had lost was her..Mother. She was thinking of her mother and started to cry. The second that Jakob seen tears falling from her cheeks he was up against her, rubbing the tears away. "You'll never leave me right?" She said to him, looking up at him with her blue eyes. Her eyes started to change from blue to forest green. Her pain was almost too much to bear as she waited for his answer. Her heart was aching and it felt like it would never go away.

"Never." He whispered to her and brushed some hair out of her face. He stared into her eyes and smiled slightly. "I'll love you forever." This is what caused the moment to get more intense. Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing. She heard the word 'love' and she her thoughts were flooding her mind. Jakob just kept staring into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

_Oh..My..God..Did he just say love? I think he just said love. Does he think I'm Jewel? Why would he think that? I'm nothing like her from what I hear. What should I say? What should I do? Oh..My..God.. _That was all that was going through her mind. Those words kept playing over and over again like a broken record in her mind.

He was staring down at her, still trying to figure out what she was going to say or do. That's one thing he loved about her. He never knew what she was going to do next. "Are you ok?" He asked her, holding onto her now, pulling her closer to him. Her cheek was on his chest and she could feel his breathing pattern change.

"I..I..I don..don't know..what to say." It was hard just to get those words out, she wasn't sure if he had heard. Until he grabbed under her chin and had her look up at him. Her eyes were back to the blue they usually were. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know where this feeling came from. He was staring into her eyes deeply and she was staring right back. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Once they started kissing it was like the time was slowing more and more. She felt his hands holding onto her as he kissed her back and he pushed her back up to a nearby tree. His body was pressing against hers and she just kept kissing him, never wanting to stop. She pulled from the kiss and almost fell to the ground, she was happy that he had a grip on her. Or else she would be on the ground right now.

He wrapped his arms all the way around her. He knew that he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. He whispered into her ear silently, "I..Love..You.."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following this story so well. Please keep the reviews coming. I love hearing from you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really loving all the reviews you guys are giving me. Thank you so much for all the support and you guys are the reason for me to keep on with this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Her eyes were wide open, _Was this all just a dream? _She was asking herself in her mind. It's like she heard the words, but couldn't believe he had said them out loud. What was she supposed to say? She knew how she felt about him, but all her feelings were bunched together. She didn't want to say it without meaning it first, that was the right thing to do. _Right?_ Like she had to ask herself, that was what her mother taught her. Now that her memories of her mother were flooding back the tears starting rolling down her cheeks. Did her mother actually teach her anything in her life? All her mother cared about was her brother and her love life...Her thoughts trailed off as she looked down and stayed silent.

"Am I going too fast? Are you ok?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and he wiped the tears from her face softly. _I knew I shouldn't have said it! _He was mentally scolding himself now, thinking that the reason she was so upset was because of him. _What was I thinking?_ He held her tighter now, seeing that she was starting to cry more.

She pulled out of his grasp and sighed loudly. "I..Just need to be alone.." With those words she walked off into the darkness. She knew that wasn't the best idea, since she had just found out that vampires are real. _I don't care, let vampires get me. Let anything get me.._ All the memories of when she was little with her mother were in her head now. It seemed like they were never going to leave. When she was little her mother never really payed much attention to her, it was always Jakk. It took all of these things happening to make her realize, it was never her and it would never be. How could she be thinking this way when her mother had just died not too long ago. _Jakk! Where's Jakk! _She quickly asked herself in her head. She was just now noticing that she had never found Jakk when she came home that day. It was only her mother that she had found in cold blood on the cold kitchen floor. Just when she started thinking of all the things that could've happened to him she heard a twig break very close to her. She squinted her eyes, trying to see in the darkness. "Jakob? Is that you..?" She asked with a shaky voice. Her eye sight sucked in the dark, she knew that she should've just stayed with Jakob. When she didn't hear a reply she quickly started walking back the way she came. She heard the foot steps following her in the dark.

Someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. When she saw the moon light shine on the person's face she was astonished. "Hello, Melody." The boy smirked as she looked down at her, it was Jakk. He looked so different from the last time she saw him. There was blood all over his face and his hands, she felt the blood running onto her arm.

"Jakk! Where the hell have you been? What happened to you? Where's Richard?" Melody just started popping off questions towards him, wanting the answers that she most desperately needed at this moment. "Answer me!" She screamed at him and tried to move from his grip. He had grip like Jakob and Chekk.._Oh god.._ "Y-You're a v-v-vam-vampire?" She studdered her words out of her mouth as she looked at her brother. The look in her eyes was disbelief as she stared at his face.

"Yes. I am." His smirk got bigger as she leaned down to whisper something to her, "I'm here for you." Once he finished whispering she heard the fangs come out of his gums and he went to bite down on her flesh. "It'll only hurt..alot." He laughed as he sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

She screamed and tried to pull out of his grasp. Her body was shaking and she could feel the beads of sweat go down her body. She could feel the blood leaving her as she looked around for something to hit him with. "L-Let go!" She screamed over and over again, trying to plead with him. Her whole body was starting to go limp as she seen another person standing behind him. The other person put their hand on his shoulder to stop him from sucking her dry.

He dropped her on the ground and she could feel the blood all over the dirty grass of the forest. Her vision was blurry until the other person was right in her face. It was Richard..Her thoughts were flooding and then everything went black.

Melody's hearing was going in and out. She heard male voices, that was clear to her.

"I hope she's going to be ok.." One voice said.

"I know she will, now will you leave!" The other voice sounded even angrier and painful even.

"She doesn't love you.."

"Yes she does, she just needs to get used to it..Now..LEAVE!" A growl came from under the voice. Melody tried to open her eyes to see who it was that was arguing but she heard the door open then shut again. She felt a hand on top of her forehead, as if to see if she had a fever. She moved her head to the side, to push the hand off of her forehead and she heard the voice again. "Melody? Are you ok? It's Jakob. Can you hear me?" Jakob..Did he save her?

"Lea-Leave.." She managed to push those words from her throat. She couldn't open her eyes yet, she was still weak from what happened. She wanted to be alone, she told him that before. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. "Alone.." With that last word she fell back into darkness of her sleep.

Melody's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurry for a few minutes before she blinked and finally she could see. She tried to remember what happened and couldn't remember anything. The only thing she remembered was Jakob and someone else arguing. _Was he arguing with Chekk? _Why couldn't she remember the other persons voice enough to know? Did they do something to her? What was going on? She had to find out, she had to get out of bed and find someone to answer all these questions. She tried to climb out of bed, but the pain in her shoulder was unbearable. "OWWWW!" She screamed out in agony and laid back down. She tried to breath, but it seemed like it was hard for her to even do that. She looked down at her shoulder and seen the bite marks. _Someone bit ME? _"Guys?" She screamed out loud again, trying to get someone's attention.

Chekk was the first one in the room. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him. "Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked, over by her side in a brief second.

"Who bit me? Where's Jakob? What happened?" She kept going on and on with the questions, it was like an interrogation. "Who was arguing with Jakob?"

"I'm not sure who bit you. It was no one here, I can reassure you that. All I know is that you and Jakob went somewhere and he brought you back covered in blood. But I know it wasn't him..I'm sorry I can't answer all your questions." It was like he just ignored her last question that she had asked him. He really didn't want to tell her the answer, he knew that she would be upset if she knew. "Would you like anything?" He asked her.

"A glass of water.." She said, looking down at her sheets. She put her hand up to her shoulder and rubbed the rough spots on her shoulder. Was it healed already? How long had she been sleeping? "How long have I been out?" She asked aloud now.

"For about one an a half weeks. I didn't think you were going to wake up any-" His voice was interrupted by a slamming knock on the door. Then the door flung open. He hissed at the person at the door and walked out.

Alexander walked in and sat down on the bed, handing her a glass of juice. "Here, this will make you feel better." He smiled and waited for her to drink it. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, it seemed like every time she turned around everyone was asking the same thing.

"I'm fine." She took a drink and set the glass on the night stand next to her bed. "Why does everyone hate Chekk being with me alone? What has he done to make everyone act that way?" She asked, looking over to Alexander. "Where's Jakob? Did he save me?" She was waiting for answers to her questions as she leaned back onto her pillows.

"Wow. You need to rest. You can have your quest-" Before he could finish she sat up quickly and slapped him across the face.

"Answer me now! I know I've been resting, so don't use that as an excuse. Tell me whats going on!" She raised her voice and her eyes turned blood red.

He jumped ontop of her and grabbed her by her wrists, pinning her down to her mattress. "Don't..Ever..Touch..Me...Again! Do you understand? Let alone slap me. That's disrespectful and I could rip your head clean off your shoulders if I wanted to." He quickly jumped up and looked at her, he started walking for the door. "I'm sorry..I get angry." His voice sounded disappointed as he walked out the doorway.

She didn't know what to think, who was who. They all had so many different personalities. She laid there in the comfort of her warm bed, she heard foot steps and quickly looked up to see Jakob standing at the door way. She sat up and motioned for him to come in. She wanted answers and she knew that he would be the one to give them to her. "Come in." She said softly as she pulled herself to sit up. As she sat up Jakob was next to the bed. He was looking down at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Chekk isn't who you think he is. No matter who it is, someone always has to get hurt. That's why no one wants to tell you what he's done. He's the bad guy Melody, you have to understand that. I saved you from your brother and step father. Their vampires now, so we have to keep an eye on you. They are looking for you and want to kill you. If I hadn't got there when I did, then you would've bled to death. Why did you walk away from me? Is it what I said?" He was still looking down at her with the same sympathy in his eyes. He was so sorry that she had to go through what she did, even if she didn't remember what that was right now.

"I have seen Chekk like no one else has seen him. I can tell when I talk to him that he's a better guy than what everyone else gives him credit for. I thank you for saving me, but I don't want anything to do with you right now. All I want is answers..So start giving them." She demanded him as she looked up at him, her blue eyes were filled with pain. She should've been more surprised that her step father and brother were trying to kill her, but she didn't care. She wanted to know all the things from Chekk's past.

"You don't know him, Melody. You really don't. You know how I told you that Jewel died when she got hit by a car? You want to know who was driving that car? Hm?" He said, still staring down at her. "It was Chekk. You want to know why he did it? Because she wouldn't love him back. You don't want to be with him, and I know you don't. That's why I'm trying to protect you from him as much as possible. Chekk killed Jewel because he couldn't have her and because she wouldn't change for him. He wanted to change her..And she refused." His gaze broke from hers as he looked down at the floor. "Ever since he killed her all he knows is killing. That's all he does, I don't like to kill and he does. We are polar opposites and I don't want you to be stuck in a place with someone that has that kind of nature. He'll kill you if he knows that you truly feel for me and not-" He was cut off by Melody pulling at her hair and screaming.

"I..don't love any of you. You're monsters and thats all you'll ever be. It doesn't matter what he's done in the past. People change, thats why I feel like you're all suffocating me and trying to break down on how bad Chekk is. That makes you all just as bad. Now get out of my sight.." She trailed off and put her face into her knees as she started to cry. Why was she crying? She just admitted that she didn't care, that she didn't care for any of them. Yet the tears were flowing more than she had ever felt in her entire life time. Her hands gripped around her knees as she cried and cried.

Jakob walked over to the door and fixed it from when Alexander had broke it. After fixing it, he shut it hard and she heard his foot steps start to fade down the hallway outside of the door. "W-Why? Why am I crying?" She kept asking herself the same questions. It was the same, the same feeling that she felt when she found her mother. Her mother had never cared for her, but she felt sad. This was at least twenty times worse, the hurt that her heart was feeling. It felt like someone was ripping her heart straight from her chest as her crying continued. She finally leaned back onto the pillows and shut her eyes. She tried to get her mind off of it, but it was still bugging her that she was crying over people she supposedly didn't care about. She didn't care, did she?

* * *

**Uh-oh, its getting real serious now! The next chapter should be up in a couple of hours. I'm going to try my hardest to get it done in a few hours. I already have it all in my head and as always guys, KEEP REVIEWING! Thank you so much! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! =) They make my day and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My life has been sort of crazy lately. But I got everything straightened out so I can update sooner! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

"We'll be together forever, I promise you." Chekk's voice was so soft as he rubbed her cheek softly. "I love you, and I have the power to make our love an eternity." He kissed her on the forehead as he waited for the answer. "Will you be mine forever?" He finally asked aloud.

"..I can't. I'm sorry Chekk." The girl's voice was painful and it felt like needles. His heart sunk into his stomach and he screamed loudly. The screaming was so loud that the girl's ears starting to hurt.

"We..Have..To..Be..Together.." He finally quit screaming and managed to push those words from his mouth. His teeth were grinding together as he looked at the girl. She had a scared look on her face. She didn't know what to do.

Someone was shaking her awake. Melody quickly sat up and realized that it was all just a dream. _Was that Jewel? _She asked herself as she looked over to see Jakob shaking her awake. "I'm awake. Get your hands off me!" She screamed slightly and pulled from his grip. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He thought that their conversation would be out of her mind by now and everything would be back to normal.

"What's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" He asked, looking down at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, still staring down at her.

"Your what's wrong with me. Just leave..now." She looked down at her covers and pulled her knees to her chest. She put her chin on the top of her knees as she seen that Jakob was still standing next to her bed. "Would you just leave, please?" She gritted her teeth close to the end of her speaking.

"I can't..Chekk will be back any minute. I'm not going to let him mess with your mind, you need rest." He said as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. Right when he sat down she kicked her legs out and kicked him off the bed. "I know that's what he did. He messed with your mind." Jakob sat on the floor next to Melody's bed.

_He just doesn't give up, does he? Ugh! _She was really getting frustrated now, so she got up from the bed and walked for the door. She walked out the door and towards the bathroom. Chekk was standing next to the bathroom door. She gave him a look to say 'don't screw with me' and walked into the bathroom. _Ahhh, peace and quiet. _A smile came across her face as she started the water for a bath. She was getting ready to take her top off when Chekk walked in. "What the hell?" She screamed and went to push him out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mess with your mind. I wouldn't do that.." He looked down at her then walked out of the bathroom. She was left standing there, just blinking. She went and locked the door then got undressed and into the bath tub.

She laid in the hot water as the steam started to rise from it. _Did he do it or not? God, this is just too confusing! _She was getting frustrated in her own thoughts, she didn't think that had ever happened before. Then she started thinking about what happened to her the other day. _I don't have anyone from my 'old' life. All I have are these guys. _She kind of hated the thought of that. She pushed that thought in the back of her mind as she heard a knock on the door that pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes?" She said, waiting for the answer on the other side of the door.

"Hey, are you ok?" It was Jakob. She noticed and sighed.

"I'm fine..I'll come out when I'm done." She said annoyed now, how he always had to know if she was alright. She can take care of herself, can't she? _Why does he always have to know where I am, what i'm doing, if I'm ok? Does he really care or does he not want me to end up like Jewel? He's clearly comparing me to her. I can't compare. I'm not going to be another Jewel to him. I want to be a vampire. _Her mind was made up as she jumped out of the bath tub and put her clean clothes on. She walked out and took her dirty clothes to her room to throw in the dirty basket. She looked around to make sure that Jakob wasn't around and she ran over to Chekk's room. _God, what am I doing? _She took a deep breath and entered his room. He was laying on the bed with his eyes clothes. He was just in his boxers. She was blushing like crazy now. She walked over to his bed to shake him, making sure he wasn't sleeping. She touched his chest and her hand froze. She could feel the muscles and she blushed even more. By the time she realized he was looking up at her, she quickly pulled and looked away. "I want to be a vampire." She said, cutting right to the chase.

"No you don't.." He said, staring up at her, he knew that she was just doing this so Jakob would quit worrying so much. "Your not doing it for the right reasons. It's because of Jakob right? Do you love him?" He sat up to grab his shirt when she jumped on top of him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him roughly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"No, I love you." She was sitting on top of his half naked body as she stared into his eyes. _He's so gorgeous..Oh god. _A blush came across her face as she played with his hair. She was waiting for his response as she sat there.

"..No..You don't.." He looked away and gently pushed her off of him. She was laying next to him on the bed as she crawled over and put her head on his chest. "I'm the bad guy, remember?" He said, playing with her hair now as he took in her scent. She smelt like roses and water.

"Yes I do. I think I would know who I actually have feelings for." She leaned up to kiss him again.

He grabbed onto the sides of her face as he kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. He felt her wet hair on his shoulders as she was still leaned down to kiss him putting more passion into it. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and he pushed his body against hers. He didn't want to lose control, he couldn't afford to. He kept his, now sweating, body against hers as he kissed her deeply. The door flung open and Chekk got up with his vampire speed to stand in the dark corner of his room. Melody looked to see Jakob standing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Leave her alone Chekk. She doesn't want you." Jakob said, looking over to the dark corner. "I can't believe you would use-" Chekk stopped him right there.

"I didn't use anything on her. She came to me, when you were being too clingy as some would say. I'd say desperate if you ask me. She wanted me to, I would never use my mind powers on her. Not like you!" He screamed at him and threw a knife to stick in his shoulder. "Now, i'm going to see if she's ok." He smirked as he walked past the wounded Jakob. He walked across the hall to Melody's room and knocked on the door. "It's me. Can I come in?" He asked and waited for her to unlock the door.

She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hurry up before he comes back." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the darkness of her room. She quickly shut the door and locked it.

He pushed her up against the door and picked her up so he was standing between her legs as he kissed her roughly and passionately. His hands wondered through her hair as they were kissing and he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and started to undress her slowly. He pulled her top off to expose her breasts and kissed down her stomach to her shorts. He pulled her shorts off to expose her naked body. After she was fully undressed he got undressed and started to kiss her again as he climbed on top of her. He looked down at her and pulled from kissing her sweet lips for a brief moment. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to make sure she was fully ready to commit to this.

"Yess." She moaned lightly as she pulled his face back down to kiss him. Once her lips touched his and their tongues were dancing with each other she felt him push into her slowly. She moaned in between kisses as he kissed down her neck and nibbled on her shoulder slightly. "I..Love..You.." She said between her noises as she felt him start to thrust slowly. They were finally one, was this what she wanted? How could she be seriously asking herself. She pushed her hips up every time his went down onto her.

"I love you too, Melody." Just to hear him say it made her heart jump and she screamed as she climaxed. He rolled over to lay next to her and pulled her to him. His hand caressed her back as she laid her head on his chest. "I want to be with you forever." He smiled, not feeling this feeling before, not even with Jewel. He just wanted Jewel because Jakob had her, but with Melody he truly wanted to be her everything. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead as he played with her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I want to be yours, forever and eternity.." She said as she laid her head back down. She rubbed his chest with her fingertips. Someone was knocking on the door but they just ignored it. "We should get out of here. Lets go." She smiled, jumping up and getting dressed. "We can find our own special place." She was giddy as she would ever be as she realized that she was truly in love with Chekk.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." He smiled and got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. "Where should we go?" He asked her and waited for her reply as he was finishing getting dressed.

"I don't know, lets just get away from all of this. I have some money. We can have our own little vacation." She smiled hugely as she walked over to the dresser, grabbing clothes and throwing them into a bag. "Go pack." She was so happy as she continued to pack. Chekk walked out of the room, shutting the door after he left and she heard a creak from the floor board. She turned quickly to see Alexander standing by her closet. "Oh my god! You scared me!" She said, grabbing her chest as she started to throw stuff into the bag again.

"You don't want to go with him. It won't end well." He said as he walked over to check her for bite marks. She had little nibble marks from when Chekk was nibbling on her shoulder but nothing more than that. "Stay here." He said as he stared into her eyes.

She knew he was trying to use his mind powers on her so she quickly looked down. "Don't you DARE! You're not going to ruin this for me!" She screamed, slapping him across the face. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran for Chekk's room. When she got in there she sat down on his bed, out of breath.

He ran over to her and looked at her. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, pushing strands of hair from her eyes. She was obviously shooken up by something. "Was it Jakob?"

"No..Al..Alexander..He tried to use his powers on me. To try and make me stay here and not go with you..Please just pack your stuff so we can go." She was begging him as he finished packing his stuff and grabbed his bag and hers.

"Let's go then." He said, walking for the front door. They walked out the front door and Jakob screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You had to try, didn't you? You didn't succeed! C'mon!" Jakob grabbed a bag and so did Alexander and they followed Melody and Chekk to the airport. They bought first class tickets and boarded the plane. "He's not going to do this to someone else..I won't let him." Jakob said, sitting on the plane. He heard their voices from their coach seats. He was listening to every word. He sighed as he leaned his head back. _This is going to be a loooong flight._**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Finally some more answers to this romance roller coaster! It's only going to get better! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to really get you going. I decided to update while I could. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! =) Enjoy!

* * *

**Melody and Chekk got off the plane and looked around the airport as they were walking through it. "This is going to be so great! We can go swimming and scuba diving!" She looked around and found their bags, she grabbed them, then Chekk took them from her so he could carry them. "Man, Hawaii is so beautiful and romantic." She giggled as she grabbed onto his arm and they walked out of the airport and into a taxi. "The hula hula hotel please." Melody said to the driver as they sat in the backseat. She held onto Chekk's hand, she was like a little kid in a candy store. She loved the feeling that he gave her, the huge butterflies in her stomach that she got whenever he was around.

Chekk stared out the window at all the passing tree's and surroundings. It was sunnier here then where they came from. The sun was nice to have, but it hurt his eyes as he pulled out sunglasses and put them on. One bad thing about being a vampire, he could go out in the sun just not for too long. It would make him tired and his eyes would become too sore to even open if he was out too long in it. He loved being here with Melody though, through out his whole life he never thought that he would find a girl that would want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He quit staring out the window and looked over to her smiling face. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

They pulled up to the hotel and Melody handed the money to the taxi driver. Chekk grabbed the bags and they walked into the hotel. The hotel lobby was quiet and there were decorations all over the place. They both looked around then walked over to the check in desk. "Melody Tosh is the reservation." She smiled as she pulled out her wallet and handed the lady behind the counter her credit card. The lady walked into another room and came back out, handing Melody the credit card back. "Enjoy your stay." The lady said as they grabbed the keys to the room. Melody and Chekk walked to the elevator and waited for it. "This is going to be so much fun." Melody said, holding onto Chekk's arm as he held their bags.

"I know. I'm glad that your happy to be here with me." He said, acting some what surprised as they entered the elevator and pressed the four button on the wall. They reached their floor and got out of the elevator, walking down the hall to find the room. "Here it is. 422." Chekk pointed to the door that said 422 on it and Melody walked over to open the door with the key. She opened it and they walked into the room that had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and jacuzzi. Chekk carried the bags in and put them on the bed. "This room is huge!" He said as he walked through all the rooms.

"I know, its great right?" She smiled and walked with him, he grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms. He was so much different when no one was there to accuse him of doing something wrong. Melody loved the thought of spending time with the sweet Chekk. She giggled in his arms as he ran over to the jacuzzi and smirked. "Don't you dare do it!" She said, in a joking voice. She was looking up at him with a puppy dog look on her face.

He clicked the jacuzzi on with his foot and he waited a few more minutes until it started to warm up with the bubbles too. He dropped her in it with her clothes on and she looked up at him. "I had to do it. It had to be done. Haha!" He laughed and looked down at her.

"Please help me out so I can change my clothes." She said with a pouty lip. She held out her hand to him, waiting for him to grab it. He grabbed onto her hand and she quickly pulled him in with her. "Haha! I got you now." She laughed and wrestled around with him in the jacuzzi. He started to tickle her and she laughed loudly. "S-Stop!" She was begging him to stop then he finally did.

"Alright, now we can get out and change our clothes." He smirked and got out of the jacuzzi, walking into the bedroom to find dry clothes. He was pulling all his clothes out of the bag that he had packed and finally found what he wanted to wear. He grabbed a white muscle shirt and black jeans. He finished getting dressed as Melody walked in. They smiled at each other and she found her clothes. She picked out jean short shorts and a tank top. She changed her clothes then they sat down on the bed. "This is great. It's nice to get away." He said to her as they laid on the bed together, relaxing now. The flight was long and they were both tired. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as he played with her wet hair.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek as they laid there. He was rubbing her back softly and it made her drift into sleep. When she woke back up he was gone from the bed, it was dark outside now. "Chekk?" She got up from the bed and rubbed her eyes as she was stretching. It felt good to get a nice nap in, but she wanted to find out where he went. She saw that the balcony door was cracked open. She walked over to it to open it a little more to see him staring out into the night. She walked out onto the balcony to stand with him, she could smell the water coming from the beach that was only a few feet away. The breeze outside was a little cold so she went inside to get a sweater. She grabbed the sweater from her bag and turned around to walk back outside. She was startled when she saw Chekk standing in front of her. "Oh my god! Would you quit doing that? You scared the hell out of me!" She laughed and smacked his arm jokingly.

"Jakob's here.." He said and paused to look down at her. "I can smell him." The look on his face was upset but mad all at the same time.

"Really!" She said, annoyed now. "God, can't we just be alone? Why can't we just be alone? What are they so afra-" Before she could finish he kissed her lips gently. His hands caressed her cheeks as he continued to kiss her. She was caught off guard but kissed him back then pulled away. "What was that for?" She smiled and blushed a little.

"I love you. I'm not going to let him ruin our vacation. Let's just forget about it. Did you sleep well?" He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Yes. I love you too." _I can't believe how he just makes me forget about everything. Whenever I'm with him, its all just in the backs of my mind. _She smiled at her thoughts. Why was she complaining? That's what she wanted, to forget everything that had happened. "We can go down to the beach. Come on." She grabbed onto his hand then grabbed one of the keys and they left to go down to the beach. When they reached the beach the water smelt even more better up close. The stars and moon were shining on the water as she walked down the beach with him. "This is really great you know. You make me feel...alive again." She smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm glad. You make me feel..alive." With that last word he smirked, knowing that he was a vampire that he wasn't really considered being alive. She made him feel amazing inside. He was finally happy with someone in his life. "My family has never been supportive of my life. It doesn't matter how much I do, it's never good enough." He paused and they quit walking to sit down on the cool sand. He put his hands in the sand to lean back and Melody did the same. She looked over to him as he started to continue. "As you seen, my mother likes Jakob more. Jakob and Alexander hate me for what I did to Jewel..I was weak back then and I thought I was in love. But now I realize that I didn't even have feelings for her. You make me realize how much of a real monster I am." He sat up and looked out to the water, he was started to open up more. He knew he was going to regret it, he always did. All of his feelings were exposed as he was pouring his heart out. "I love you to death. And I won't ever let anything hurt you.." He said, looking over to her now.

Chekk was really letting everything go. She could tell that he had to trust her, or else he wouldn't be saying all these things. "I love you." She smiled, everytime he said those words her heart jumped up. She heard rustling behind them and out walked Jakob and Alexander. "Oh..God.." She knew that something was going to happen. She stood up and started walking towards them. Chekk grabbed her by the arm and held her back.

"Just leave it..I'll take care of it." He said as he motioned for her to stay where she was, he walked towards them. "Hello brothers." He said, looking at them both. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, trying to stay civil, for Melody.

"You need to leave. Your not changing her Chekk." Alexander said as he snarled at him. Melody was staying where she was because she had a feeling that this was truly going to get bad. "I'm not letting you and neither is Jakob. Leave her alone. We all know that your incapable of actually loving someone. Remember Emily, huh? Did you tell her about Emily yet?" He said, it seemed like he was trying to get to Chekk. Alexander was now right in front of Chekk as Jakob kept walking towards Melody.

"Don't even say her name Alexander. You're not worthy.." Chekk growled at Alexander as he tried to keep an eye on Jakob as well. He was out numbered, and he knew that they weren't going to leave until he was gone. "I'm not leaving her. I'm not leaving her like Emily. It was you two that ruined that for me too. I know how to fix my mistakes, and i'm not going to make the same one twice." He stood there with his feet planted into the sand, showing that he wasn't going to back down.

"Just run Chekk! RUN! Please!" Melody screamed from behind him and she looked at Jakob. "Don't even try to touch me. I don't love you Jakob and I was never going to love you. I love Chekk and I don't care what his past is. It's what he is now that matters." Jakob stood next to Melody watching Alexander and Chekk.

"This is going to get good, just watch." Jakob whispered to Melody as she stood there, with his arms crossed.

_What did he mean by that? Oh my god, what if their going to...I don't even want to think about that. _She pushed the thought that she didn't even want to say in her mind away, far far away. She started to run for Chekk, but Jakob grabbed her by the arms, holding onto her tightly. She tried to get out of his grasp as she seen Alexander pull out a knife that was covered in something. _What is that? _She asked herself, she kept trying to get out of his grip.

"You know you don't want to do this Alexander." Chekk said as he seen the knife and stood his ground still. "I'm not leaving her. Not with you..two." He said, pointing to Alexander and Jakob.

"You are going to leave or this pretty little knife is going into your chest." Alexander said as he stepped closer to Chekk. They began to lung at each other and they were moving so fast that Melody couldn't keep up. They both began to slow down and she seen the knife in Chekk's chest.

Melody kicked back to kick Jakob in between the legs, Jakob quickly let go and fell to the ground. "Take that!" She ran towards Chekk and got next to him. "Chekk! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She was screaming as Chekk laid his head on her lap. She looked down at him then up at Alexander. She knew that she couldn't out fight him..What was she going to do?

* * *

**OMG! Now what's going to happen! I really decided to put a twist on this, which you will find out more in the next chapter! Review guys! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter guys! =)

* * *

**Melody held Chekk in her arms. She didn't know what to do besides cry. She was trying to be strong but it was just too hard. The tears filled up in her eyes as she stared down at the wounded Chekk. "What do I do? Please Chekk, tell me." She was begging him to tell her what to do.

"Pull it out..Hurry." He said to her, holding onto her free hand. He tried to take a deep breath but it was hard with the knife in his chest. He held her hand tightly as the tears filled his eyes. He wanted to stay with her, forever. he didn't care what anyone else wanted, because he was happy and no one was getting between them.

Melody gripped onto the knife as she cried harder. "Ready?" She asked looking down at him with worry filling her face. Her hands gripped onto the knife as she started to pull it out. The tears were rolling down her face quickly now as she quickly pulled it out the rest of the way. She seen that Chekk was still breathing, but barely. "Are you..Going to be..Okay?" She asked, trying to talk between her sobs as she held onto him tightly.

He looked up at her and reached up to put a hand on her cheek. He rubbed her cheek gently with his fingertips as he started to talk. "Y..Yeah.." He passed out in her arms as she sat there and cried.

Melody looked around to see that Alexander and Jakob were no where to be seen. "You son's of bitches. I'll get you back yet.." She gritted through her teeth as she held onto Chekk, not wanting to move since he looked some what peaceful. _I hope he's going to be ok. Please be ok. I can't lose you. _She was begging herself to get those thoughts out of her mind, but it wasn't working, they just kept coming. _God, what am I going to do without you? I've finally found someone to make me happy and no one can be happy for us..Your own brothers tried to kill you, what did you do that was so horrible? I know why Jakob has such hatred, but why Alexander too? Your not a horrible person and I know it... _She sat there on the sand, holding him until the sun came up. When the sun hit their faces she felt Chekk stiring slightly. Once she seen him moving her eyes shot open to look down at him. "Chekk? Are you awake?" She asked, looking down at him.

He opened his eyes to look up at her and seen that the sun was starting to rise. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest. Can we go back to the hotel?" He asked her and started to get up. It was obvious that he needed her help to walk back. He would do anything for her and she would do the same. "Come on." He held his arm out then Melody stood up and put his arm around her shoulder. He held onto her as they made their way back to the hotel.

They finally made it back to the hotel and up to their room. Melody helped Chekk into the bed and helped him get out of his dirty clothes. "Rest now." She smiled and looked at the wound in his chest, it had already started to heal. She was happy to see that as she covered him up with the sheets and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered to him as she left him alone. She went into the bathroom to try and clean his clothes. She grabbed the soap, trying to clean the blood out of his shirt. She heard footsteps outside their room and heard them stop right outside the door. Melody walked over to the door and looked through the hole on the inside of it. It was Alexander.. _Oh god..Oh god..What do I do? Oh god.. _Her body froze as she stared out at him. She wanted so badly to open the door and throw a knife into his chest, hoping it killed him. She knew if she did that then Chekk wouldn't be able to help her, whatever they would do to her.

"Get away from the door.." Chekk whispered from behind her. She turned around then walked behind him. He stood where he was, waiting to see what they were going to do. "Hide, now." He said pointing towards the bedroom. She looked at him with question in his eyes. She knew he wasn't well enough to fight them both again.

She listened to him and went for the bedroom, hiding underneath the bed. She listened for any signs of a struggle in the other room then she seen the door open to the bedroom. She saw boots walking towards her, she knew what Chekk's boots looked like and that wasn't him. She tried to stay quiet as she laid underneath the bed. A hand came from the side to grab her and she tried not to scream in freight as she scooted over then someone else grabbed her from the opposite side. She screamed as she tried to fight out of the grasp. It was a vampire, she knew it. "Let go of meee!" She screamed to him, he put a handkercheif over her mouth and she blacked out.

Her eyes opened slowly to find that she was chained in a cell. The floor was wet and cold, but she noticed that it wasn't water that she was sitting in..It was blood. _Ewwww! Gross, gross, gross! _She tried to look around to see if she could see anyone else down there with her. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything a few feet in front of her. Then she heard a voice come from her right side and she automatically looked.

"You won't get out..Not unless they want you to get out." It was a male voice and then she seen that it was Alexander. He stood right next to her now. "I can get you out of here, but you have to promise that you won't be with Chekk." He said, a smirk coming across his face.

"I can't promise that. You want to know why? Because he's the best guy I've ever met. You and Jakob are going to be sorry, you'll see. He'll come for me and he'll kick both your asses." She grunted and tried to get loose from the chains that were holding her back.

"I don't think he's coming for anyone." Alexander smirked as he pointed towards the other cell that was next to Melody's. She squinted and seen that Chekk was tied up by the ceiling and he was out cold. "Just have to promise what I said and you're free to go. You'll have to be with me or Jakob. Which one do you want?" That same smirk came back across his face as he leaned down and sniffed her. "By the way you smell, I hope you pick me."

"I'm not picking either of you. I'm with Chekk and thats all." She spit in Alexander's face then tried to kick him then noticed her legs were chained to the floor. "Let me go and you'll see how spunky I am." She smiled and looked up at him.

"No. You're not getting out. Sorry to say." He stood up and wiped his face as he walked out of the cell. "Sleep tight." He said over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs. He opened the door and walked out of the cellar.

"Chekk?" She called out to him and waited for his voice to answer her. When he didn't answer her heart started beating faster and faster. _What am I going to do? God..Please be ok. _She hated Alexander and Jakob. She thought that they were the good guys at first and it turns out that they are really the bad guys. Even though they say that Chekk is the badest guy out there. She couldn't bring herself to believe anything that anyone had said to her.

"Melody?" Chekk was calling out to her. He sounded like he was hurt even more now. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No. I'm not hurt. I'm laying a bunch of blood though..It's quite nasty. What did they do to you? Who are they working with? Are we back at the mansion?" She just kept asking the questions, wanting a few answers at a time.

"They stabbed me with a knife dipped in werewolf blood. I have no clue who they are working with. But we are back at the mansion. I'm sorry that our vacation didn't work the way you wanted it to." It seemed like he was fighting with himself, like he was blaming himself for what happened.

Melody remembered what they were saying on the beach before Alexander and Chekk started fighting. "Who's Emily?" She asked Chekk. She figured since they weren't really going anywhere that she could get some answers about that.

Chekk hesitated and it seemed like he was wishing she had forgot. "Emily was my fiance.." He stopped talking, hoping that Melody would drop it. But he had a feeling that she was going to ask for more than just that.

"You-Your fiance? What happened to her?" She was more than interested now, she wanted to know about Chekk's past. The good, the bad, and everything in between. She waited for him to answer as she sat there on the dirty, cold floor.

"I tried to change her. She wanted to be with me forever. Well, it went horribly wrong. Emily didn't tell me that she bled more than most people..." He stopped talking all together and it was clear that he was starting to cry. He thought that his feelings for Emily were gone, but clearly they weren't. "I didn't want to tell you, because I thought it would change your mind." He waited for her next round of questions.

"..Why would you even think that?" It was clear that she was upset with him. _Don't you think that's important?_ "That's important information you know..I don't think it would've changed my mind, but maybe it will now.." She didn't know what to think now. She could some what understand why he didn't tell her, but that's not what a relationship should be based on. A relationship couldn't be based on lies, but she was glad that he was telling her now.

Chekk didn't say anything more. He was being as quiet as be and she heard him snoring slightly. _He's sleeping? Really?_ She said to herself as she called out for Jakob. He was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. "Jakob? Please!" She acted like she was begging for him to come down to her aide.

Jakob came walking down the stairs as he looked into her cell. "What?" He said, looking into the darkness as he pulled out the key for her cell.

"I want out. I promise, I won't be with Chekk. I want to be with you, Jakob." She said looking to him with tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew with his vampiric sight that he could see them. He unlocked the cell and pulled out a seperate pair of keys to unlock her chains.

He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I knew you'd change your mind." He smiled and helped her up. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I..Love..You.." She pushed the words out and stood back. "I'm so hungry. Will you make me something to eat?" She asked him and started walking for the stairs. Jakob grabbed her hand and took her into Chekk's cell. She followed him and wondered what he was going to do.

"Stab him. Prove yourself." He said to her, handing her a knife that had blood all over it. Some was dried on it and some was fresh.

She hurried and grabbed the knife and looked at Chekk. She took a deep breath and went to thrust the knife into Chekk's stomach. Then she turned and stabbed Jakob repeatedly. Chekk woke up to see her stabbing Jakob over and over again. She stood up with Jakob's blood all over her along with the blood that was on the floor in her cell. She stood up and used the knife to cut the ropes free from Chekk.

"We have to get out of here. I know a way out that we won't be seen. Come on." He said hugging her tightly and then grabbed her hand. He pulled her behind him and through the tunnels. When they finally made it out, the sun was beginning to rise. "I love you." He kissed her lips between words as he held onto her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! I'll be updating in a few days, or sooner. =) Keep reviewing please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Melody looked up at him as they kissed and then pulled away. "I love you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek, looking over his body to make sure that his wounds were healed enough for them to continue on their quest. "Are your wounds healed?" She asked him as they stood in the sunlight now.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm glad that you did what you did, but that was a little risky you know." He said, putting both hands on her cheeks as he kissed her again. "I love you with all my heart. I never want to lose you. I'll protect you forever." He smirked and kissed her deeply as his hands ran over her body.

She pulled away, why wasn't she wanting to kiss him back like she did before? Did her feelings really change with his 'big' secret? _This can't be happening.._ She sighed deeply and looked up at the sun, "Let's go. Wait, where are we going to go now?" She asked as she seen Alexander in the distance. "Oh crap.." She grabbed onto him and started to run. "Come on, we have to go!"

Chekk wasn't moving from the spot he was standing. "Do you really love me?" He asked her. He wanted to know that she wasn't going to change her mind. Just hearing her confess her real feelings would keep him going, it would make him complete.

"..Come on, we have to go." She ignored the question he had just asked and she tried to pull him. He wasn't budging. "Oh god, are you seriously going to do this right now?" She asked, still attempting to move him. Her strength wasn't nearly enough as she just let go of him and ran towards Alexander. She knew that would get his attention. She hoped anyway.

He quickly blinked out of his deep thoughts and ran after her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He screamed after her as he grabbed onto her and ran the opposite way. "Are you crazy?" Once they were out of Alexander's sight he put her down and looked at her. "Why would you do that? Do you want to die?" He kept asking question after question.

She just looked at him then looked down at the ground. "I don't have to answer any of your questions. How could you be questioning my feelings after what I just did?" She asked him, slapping him across the face now. He grabbed onto her tightly and pushed her against a near by tree.

"Don't ever touch me like that! You got it?" He screamed, looking deep into her eyes now. Then he let go of her, not wanting to scare her. He already knew that he screwed up by doing that when she started walking back towards the mansion. "If you go back, your on your own..I won't be able to help you. Please Melody..Please stay with me." He was basically begging her for her love.

She looked back at him, with sorrow in her eyes she started to cry as she didn't say anything and turned to walk away again. She really didn't want to do what she was doing, but it seemed like those feelings that she had had changed so quickly. Her hair flipped in the wind as she walked further and further away from Chekk. Did she really want to be without him? Or was she just over reacting? She didn't know what she wanted right now. Her feelings were over flowing and she was trying to figure out which ones to listen to.

Chekk stood where he was, did he want to stop her from making a big mistake? What was he going to do now? He couldn't go back to the mansion or else he would be killed on the spot. He had no where else to go and he kept wondering what would come of Melody.

Melody found her way back to the mansion and she walked inside, running up to the bathroom to take a bath. She was still covered in the blood that she had been sitting in. She got undressed and into the tub, she went under the water and stayed there until she was gasping for air. "I just want to...die." She cried and rubbed the blood that was dried on her. "Ewwww!" She grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was clean.

The door opened quickly and there stood Alexander. "Hey. I knew you'd come back. Jakob is pretty banged up from you." He smirked and walked over to the tub. "Want me to get your back?" He asked, leaning down and grabbing the wash cloth that she was using. He put his hand in the water and rubbed the cloth on her back, scrubbing the blood that she missed. "I'm sorry that Chekk ended up not for you. It's just the way it is. He's never going to be happy unless he finds someone that will deal with all of his past." His talking was just muting her ears as she felt his hand on her back.

She pulled away from his touch and looked at him. "I may be done with Chekk, but I'll never be with you or Jakob. I'm not choosing either of you. So quit trying." She hurried and got out of the bath tub and put a towel around her. She left her dirty clothes on the floor of the bathroom and ran to her bedroom. She heard a voice outside her door and then someone tried to open the door. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and hurried to find clothes. She grabbed short shorts and a tank top, put it on then went and laid in her bed, covering up with the blankets.

Chekk opened the bedroom door and walked in, running to the side of her bed. "Are you ok? Did they touch you?" He asked, looking down at her. "I love you, run away with me." He said trying to pull her out of bed. He ran back to the door and locked it then came back to the bed. He laid under the covers with her and looked over to her. "Are we going to get past this?" He asked.

"We might..." She said, rolling over to look the opposite way. "Just leave right now. I want to go to sleep."

"Can I stay until you fall asleep?" He asked, reaching to rub her back gently.

"I..Su-" Before she could finish she was already asleep. His touch was so relaxing that she instantly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Melody awoke to see that Chekk had left. She sighed slowly. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself aloud as she stretched. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and closet. Her eyes examined her wardrobe as she grabbed an outfit and made her way to the bathroom. She knocked first to make sure no one was in there. When she didn't hear a response she opened the door then shut and locked it. "I don't need any visitors during my bath today." She said to herself as she got undressed and started her bath. She was extra exhausted today so she relaxed in the steaming hot water. She found herself falling asleep in the tub. After washing herself she got out, dried off and got dressed. She opened the door and there stood Jakob. She sure was surprised to see him up and walking around. "Morning.." She said as she walked past him to go to her bedroom.

He was following her to her room. "Good morning. I figured you would have ran away with Chekk by now." He was still talking as she entered her room. "Or are you actually listening to us now?" He asked her as he stood in her doorway.

"It's none of your business. Now leave before I stab you again." A smirk came across her face as she looked across the room at him. Before she could blink he was pressing her against the wall. She struggled to get free as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head sideways. _Is he going to bite me? _She asked herself, starting to get worried now.

He leaned down to her neck and opened his mouth. Right before his fangs pierced her skin Alexander was in the room, pushing Jakob out. Melody looked to Alexander with tears filling her eyes. She tried her hardest to hold them back, but they started falling down her cheeks rapidly.

Alexander stood where he was. He didn't know if she wanted to be comforted or left alone. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked her, taking a step forward. He wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing her.

Melody ran past him and down the stairs. When she got to the front door she glanced back then ran out into the yard. Soon enough she was on the road and she just kept running. Finally when she stopped running she found herself in front of her old house. She ran up to the house and ran inside. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and soaking her shirt. She ran up the stairs and into her room. After she was in her room she ran and jumped on the bed and ended up crying herself to sleep.

Someone was shaking her awake. Her eyes opened slowly to see Alexander standing above her. He looked like he was in a hurry as he grabbed onto her and ran for the front door. "We have to hurry. They'll be coming back soon." He whispered to her as he ran out the front door and before Melody could blink they were back at the mansion. "What were you thinking? That's where their staying." The look on his face was worry but disappointed. "You need to be more careful. Okay?" He said to her then put her down on her feet.

"Thanks." That's all she could bring herself to say as they stood outside the mansion. From all that crying she was so tired and felt her knees get weak. Alexander caught her and smiled. "I'm going to lie down. I'm so tired all of a sudden." She smiled and entered the mansion to go up to her room. When she got to her room she shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the bed and started to stare off into space. Did she want to be a vampire? Who does she actually love? How can she think about love when her step father and brother are vampires? Were they coming after her? All those questions kept pushing at her mind. She finally knew what she wanted..She knew who she she knew what she had to do. She walked over to the dresser and changed into her pajama's. After changing she walked over to her bed and curled up in the sheets and blankets. _Ahhhhhh. It's nice to know what you want and know who you truly love. _That was the last thought that she had before she drifted into sleep.

The next morning she woke up to see that it was raining outside. A sigh escaped her lips as she didn't want to get out of bed yet. "I hate this weather.." She paused when she heard footsteps outside her door. They stopped right outside her bedroom door so she was waiting for a knock or for someone to walk in. The footsteps stood there for a few minutes then walked back down the hallway towards the stairs. "Hmm, thats weird." She said to herself as she got out of bed and decided to just stay in her pajama's today. "It's not like I go anywhere anyway." She giggled to herself and the thought as she stretched once more and walked out into the hallway.

"Good morning, m'lady." Alexander joked with her as he bowed as she walked out of her room.

"Good morning, sir." She giggled and walked down the stairs. "Man, I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" She called to Alexander, knowing that he had followed her down the stairs. Since yesterday she felt like she was closest to Alexander. There was this sudden magnetism she had to him.

"No. I'm not that hungry. If I was I'm sure I could just drink your blood." He was behind her, saying that last part in a dracula voice. "I vant to drink va blood." He said, then started to tickle her. She laughed hysterically and almost fell to the floor in defeat.

"Qu-Quit it!" She screamed and once she screamed that Jakob and Chekk were in the kitchen to see if everything was ok. "Man, tough crowd." She joked and punched Alexander in the arm. "I'm going to make some eggs. You guys go in the living room or something." She said shooing all three of the guys out of the kitchen. She walked back over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs, then grabbed a pan and started cooking away. She felt eyes on her as she turned around and seen Chekk standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. How are things? Are you and Alexa-" Melody cut him off to start yelling.

"Really? Why does it matter? Your the one that was lying to me.." She paused from her rant to check on her eggs that were in the pan. "I don't know what I want." She was clearly lying to him, but hoped that he wouldn't see through her. "And everyone will know when I make up my mind. I just have so much to think about. Please, just leave." She said, pushing him through the door and walking back over to the stove. She took the eggs out of the pan and tried to ignore what he was saying. She grabbed a plate and stood in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. She walked towards the door and heard the boys talking.

"She said she doesn't know what she wants. So you obviously are reading the wrong signals." Chekk said to Jakob and Alexander. "I know that she'll pick me. I just have to show her that there will be no more lies between us." He said, trying to sound triumphent.

"In your dreams. Did you not see us in the kitchen not too long ago? I don't care if she picks me, just as long as she's happy..Then i'll be happy." That was Alexander's nature and his sweet voice made it sound even better.

"Well, you two can fight over her. I found my own girl." Jakob smirked and punched both the boys arms. "You two have fun fighting over a girl that's not even worth it." Those last words was what hurt the most. Jakob was the one who fell for her the hardest, or at least she thought so.

She finished her eggs and grabbed a glass of milk. She knew who she wanted but she didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to break one of their hearts. That wasn't the kind of girl she was. How was she going to tell them that she loved one but not the other?

* * *

**Please review this chapter! It's getting really intense in my mind as I'm writing these chapters so get ready for some action in the next few. **


	13. Chapter 13

**God guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! My life has been way too hectic. There has been some family issues. Sorry. But I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Melody laid in her bed, just now waking up. She stretched and sighed loudly. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself aloud as she went to get out of bed. Once she was getting ready to pull the covers off there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" She answered the knock.

Alexander opened the door and looked in at her. "Let's go for a walk. It's nice outside today." He said, pointing to the window then walked over to it and pulled the curtains back. It was so sunny that Melody closed her eyes and went back under the covers. "Come on. Let's go!" He jumped on the bed and pulled the covers down to try and tickle her. Before he could she quickly got out of bed and went over to her dresser and closet.

She looked over her clothes than back at Alexander. "Can I have some privacy?" She asked him then went back to looking at her clothes. He left the room and she sighed even louder. How was she going to tell him? She bit her lip slightly when she seen outside her window a car parked in the driveway. "Who is that?" She asked as three men and a woman walked out of the car and up to the front door. She quickly grabbed clothes and threw them on as she ran for the bedroom door. Right before she was getting ready to open it she heard arguing down stairs. She grabbed her sheets and tied them together to make a rope to get out of her bedroom window. "Oh god, this is going to hurt."

She threw the sheets out the window and started to climb down them. That's when the rope that she made broke and she fell down onto the grass. She tried her hardest not to scream from the pain she was feeling on her leg. She stood up and ran for the woods that were beyond the back yard. She ran and ran as fast as she could at this point, hoping that she could get away. Tears started to fall down her face rapidly as felt her legs give out on her. She fell to the ground and one of the men that was back at the mansion grab her tightly and start carrying her back. "Let go of me!" She screamed, as the tears kept coming.

The man kept his grip on her and was carrying her closer and closer to the mansion. What were they going to do to her? Who were they? What did they want? All these questions kept running through her head like a broken record. They made their way back to the mansion and when they arrived back, the man kept his grip on her. He walked with her over his shoulder and passed by Alexander's body on the floor. "Alexander! Wake up, please! WAKE UP!" She screamed and screamed until the man hit her on the head and she blacked out.

Melody fluttered her eyes open slowly. Her vision was blurry and when she was fully awoken she noticed that she was tied to a bed and she was in a unfamiliar room. Her whole body was burning and she couldn't see anything around her. Her breathing was getting heavier and she started crying. "Wh-Where am I? Oh my god..What am I going to do?" She said, crying to herself as the room door opened. She quit crying quickly and tried to get loose from the chains that were holding her to the bed.

There were two men that walked in the dark room. They turned on a bed side lamp and looked at her with smirks on their faces. "Oh she is pretty." One of them said and the other one nodded as they went to get on the bed with her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she seen them both going for her neck with their fangs beared.

"Do you belong to someone else? Didn't think so." He said, biting onto her neck as Melody screamed. The other one held her mouth as he bit the other side of her neck. The noise of the two of them sucking the very life force of her made her sick to her stomach. One of them stopped to whisper in her ear, "You taste..Delightful." He was speaking in a low voice then went back to sucking from her.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to keep the sucking noises out of her ears, but it was sort of hard since they were both sucking from her neck. She sobbed as they both continued until she was so drained that she blacked out.

"Thats enough." She heard another male voice say as she faded all the way out. Her breathing was heavy and uneven when she woke up to find herself healed and laying in her own blood.

"A-Alexander?" She called out softly, hoping to not alert any of the men that had tooken her innocence, in her mind. "Alexander, Chekk, Jakob? Anyone?" She was beginning to get frantic as she laid, still bound to the bed. She heard footsteps outside her door and heard them stop right outside. _Oh god, oh god. Please, just keep walking. Please. _She was pleading that she didn't have to go through what she had to go through before.

The door opened slowly and her heart sank. Her plea's were no good, she just laid there and waited. The man that entered walked over to her bed side and stood there, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice was like velvet.

"No, I'm not fucking alright!" She screamed back at him. "Who are you people?" She was still screaming, when he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled hair away from her eyes. "Please..Just take me home." She begged him, hoping he would help her.

"See, that's something that I can't do. I'm very sorry." He said, trying to calm her. "My name's Idou. What's your name?" he asked her, rubbing her hair now.

"Melody.." She pulled away from his touch as much as she could. Her eyes quickly turned from blue to red. This was a sign that she was getting irritated. "Why do you have to keep me here?" She asked, wanting answers.

"I can't answer that.." He said, the light shone on his face and the look in his eyes was sorrow, that was clear. He wanted to help her but he would be shunned if he did. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered and went to walk out.

"Please Idou. I know you want to help me. You can come live with me and my friends. Please, just help me. I can't take another feeding session.." Those words made a lump in her throat as she pushed the words out of her mouth.

Idou looked back at her and he kept his gaze on her for a few more moments. Then he walked to the door and walked out of the room. Idou stood outside Melody's door for a very long time, debating on what to do. She was the most interesting person he'd ever met. He'd never seen anyone that really wasn't afraid of vampires. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Hey guys! Keep those reviews coming and I'll update later. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I've been slacking. I've been really busy with funeral stuff. ;-; It sucks, but I think I'm back on track. Just keep up with these reviews and I have a HUGE twist in this chapter. ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

When Idou left the room Melody laid there, helpless. "I just want to go home..If I can even call it my home." She said to herself, thinking of the mansion. They were all that she had now and she couldn't even be with them for her final moments. Her eyes shut slowly as she laid there on the bed. Once she heard footsteps outside of the door she knew that something bad was going to happen.

Idou walked in the room and hurried over to the bed to help her up. "Come on, if you want out of here we'll have to run for it. I hope you can hold on tight, because I can run faster than anyone here." He admitted with a slight smirk as he grabbed onto her and put her on his back. "You ready for this?" He asked, and before she could answer they were running at what seemed like the speed of light. This was normal for him, but she wasn't used to it. Her eyes were trying to keep up with their surroundings to see where they were going and who they were passing. It was no use and she finally gave up. Idou kept running until they were a safe distance away. When they were a safe distance away, he stopped and put her down on the ground to rest. "We'll rest here for awhile, but not long." He looked down at her then sat down a few feet from her.

"Who are those people? What do they want with me? Why is this happening? What'd I do wrong?" The questions just kept rolling off her lips then she looked over at him. "Well?" There were even more questions running in her mind as she waited for a response. She looked up at the sky and seen that the clouds were starting to form in front of the sun.

"Those are the people of the covenant. Their like our 'law', if you'd call it that. A human isn't supposed to be living with vampires. Thats why they took you. Because they heard that you were staying with the vampires and that you knew our secret. To them humans are just food, not people.." He paused to look away and played with a string on his pants. He took a deep breath and continued to talk. "You didn't do anything wrong. In my opnion I think that they should be punishing the vampires that took you in. You want to know why? Because its not your choice to make whether you want to be in all this war or whatever you want to call it. Your far too beautiful to be caught up in all this." After saying that he blushed a little and kept his gaze on his shoes.

Melody tried to stand up but was still weak from the events that had happened there. How was she ever going to get over the horrible things that happened? Were they really that horrible? "Oh god! Am I going to turn into a vampire?" She asked, just remembering what had happened when those two men were feeding from her. Ewww, Feeding. It was such a nasty word in her mind. She shook her head to try and get the thought out of her head.

He could tell something was bothering her and just figured that it was the events that happened in the castle. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, it was like he was drawn to her. There was something about her that he knew that he couldn't just let her die, like the many before her. He had lost count on how many humans had died in that castle. It was like all the other vampires in the covenant were possessed and all they wanted was blood. He knew that was what they needed to survive, but they could get it from all kind of alternatives. "Your not going to turn into a vampire. You have to be close to death to be changed when bitten. We should get going." He stood up and stretched out his legs then grabbed her by her hand and helped her up. "You ready for some more running?" He asked, looking down at her.

"..Yeah." She couldn't figure out why everyone kept staring at her the way they did. Was there really something that attractive that she couldn't see in herself? _No that can't be it.._ Her lip moved to the side slightly as she thought to herself, then jumped onto Idou's back for him to start running again. Her hair was blowing in the wind of him running. Were they almost back to the mansion? Was Alexander alright? She was so concerned about everyone else that she rarely thought of herself. It was clear to her that she wanted to help people, but being dead wouldn't help anyone.

Idou kept running until they got close to the mansion. He stopped and put her onto her feet, looking at her. "Well, were close enough. All I have to say is that you should move far away from here. Leave everything and be safe." With those words, Idou shook her hand and he was gone in a flash. She didn't even get to say thank you for him saving her.

Melody turned to see the mansion in view. A loud sigh left her lips, she knew what she had to do to stay safe. Would she be able to do it? Her feet began to run before her brain was even registering it. She wouldn't be able to leave them, even if it meant that she would die. She ran and ran and it seemed like the mansion was still just as far away. Finally she got to the road and ran across it to the yard of the mansion. Once she got onto the driveway she seen Alexander run out the front door and towards her. Before she blinked he was right there, holding her tightly. Melody broke down in tears as she felt his arms embracing her tightly. It was almost too tight for her, since she was just a mere human. "I thought I'd never see you again. It was so horrible there." She said, the tears still streaming down her face.

"You..Have..To..Leave.." He managed to push past his clenched teeth. That was all he could say in this very moment. She was crying on his chest as he held her in his arms. He knew this was the best thing for her. He wanted her to be safe and if that meant leaving, then she would have to leave him. "I'-I'm sorry." He was studdering now, trying to make himself seem strong while he held her crying self.

"I-I ca-can't..I can't leave y-you." She was still crying, trying to push the words out as she felt his grip loosen. He snapped his fingers and she quickly opened her eyes. When she sat up quickly to see that she was in her bedroom and her face was wet from crying, her heart sank. _I-It was a d-dream..? _She asked herself as she looked around her room. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Was it all just a dream? She felt like she was going crazy, as she jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs. She found her mom and her step dad arguing in the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother as tightly as she ever had in her whole life. "Mom!" Her voice was even showing how much she was glad to see her mother alive. "I love you mom. I'll never dis obey you. Please quit arguing." She said, hugging her mom even tighter.

Her mom looked down at her and rubbed her hair gently. "We're going to be okay honey. I love you, but you have to get ready for school." She smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Now, go get ready. I'll give you a ride." She pushed her slightly to help her get going.

Melody looked back at her and smiled, walking back up the stairs to take a shower. After she was out of the shower and ready for school she jumped in the car with her mother and turned on some music. She was dancing around in her seat and holding her back pack in her lap. "We should go see a movie this weekend. Does that sound good?" She asked her mother, looking over to her mom in the driver seat. When they pulled up to the school Melody leaned over to hug and kiss her mom. "I love you...Mom" She said slowly and smiled while she got out to go into the school.

"I love you too Melody. Have a good day." She said, pulling away in the car.

Melody stood there and watched her mother pull the car from the curb and drive down the road. She was slightly relieved then turned to go into the school. Her best friend came up behind her and grabbed her sides, trying to scare her. "Oh my god! You scared me!"

"Mission accomplished." She smirked and hugged her. "So how was your summer? Do anything-" Before she could finish Melody's attention was clearly somewhere else.

Melody's gaze was set on a new boy in school. "My summer was good. I'll be right back." It was like she wasn't even listening as she ran into the school and grabbed the boy by his arm. "Alexander?" She asked, waiting for the boy to turn around.

He turned and looked at her with a weird look on his face. Once he seen her, he tried to pull from her grip but it was no use now. He knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I just got this whole idea in my head and I wanted to see what you guys thought of the twist that I put on it. Please PLEASE review! Tell me what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Glad you have liked the story so far. I really don't know how much more I'm going to bring this on. Hopefully way further! :) Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

* * *

Melody stared at him, not believing that it was him. She let her grip go on his arm and stood there, frozen. She really didn't know what to do now. She thought that all that was just a dream and now Alexander was standing here, in her school, right in front of her. "Is that you?" She asked, astonished.

"I think..You have me confused for someone else." He said, looking down at the floor and started to walk down the hallway. He tried to ignore what had just happened and kept walking, hoping that she wouldn't follow him. But that wouldn't be the Melody that he grew to know. What was he talking about, it was all in her dream. Dream.

Melody walked after him, knowing who he was. Was that just a dream? She was thinking to herself as she kept following him, she knew that he was trying to avoid her so it had to be him. "I know who you are! Alexander! Stop!" She screamed and stomped her left foot on the wooden floor. Her best friend walked up to find her frustrated. "Stop, Alexander, Please.." She was begging him now, starting to cry. Her friend grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Whats going on?" She asked, looking at her friend. "Who is that guy? Where have you seen him before?" She asked, standing there with the puzzled look across her face. She was trying to be a good friend, but it didn't seem like a guy that Melody would be interested in.

"It's Alexander. I know who he is, and he's ignoring me. I had a dream. I know who he is." That was all she could really say. "He loves me.." She said, falling to the ground and getting dizzy. She sat with her back against the lockers, trying to calm herself down. She figured that Alexander would rush over to her, but he kept walking. "I know..He loves me." She said, her vision starting to go blurry a little. "I think I need to go to the nurses office." She said to her best friend, trying to stand up but just fell down again.

Her friend helped her up and helped her to the nurses office. When they arrived there, Alexander passed by, peeking in to see if Melody was alright. She knew that he cared after that. She had to talk to him, and see what exactly was going on. "I just need to lie down for a little while, I'll be fine. You can go to class if you want." She smiled to her friend and watched her leave as she laid there in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Was she going crazy? She knew it was all just a dream, but what was Alexander doing outside of her dream world. Once her friend left the nurse pulled a curtain around the bed for privacy. All of a sudden a blast of wind came in and there stood Alexander. Her eyes got wide as she sat up quickly.

He pushed her back down and looked deeply into her eyes. "Melody..You weren't supposed to remember." He said, looking at her even more now. He kissed her lips deeply and Melody felt her head get light. It was like she was floating as he kissed her deeper now. He pulled away as if he was pained by this. "I'm sorry.." He said. "You don't remember me. I was never in your life. I'm from Detroit, I'm new to your school. There's nothing supernatural here." It was like he was trying to brain wash her.

She pushed him away and laid back. "What are you trying to do? Make me forget..?" She said, looking away. It seemed like his powers didn't work on her. Why didn't they work? Thats what they would never find out. "I'll make myself forget." She grabbed a pill bottle out of her bag and opened it. "Now leave.." She said, dumping the whole bottle into her mouth and grabbing a glass of water off the table next to the bed.

Alexander quickly made her spit them back out. He made her drop the glass of water on the floor, luckily it was a plastic glass. He held onto her tightly and the tears started to stream down his beautiful face. He held her tightly and never wanted to let go. He knew that it wasn't safe for them to be together. Not unless...He couldn't even bring himself to think of what he would have to do for them to truly be together. "It's too dangerous. I tried to tell you." He whispered in her ear. He heard the nurse coming and was gone as quick as he came.

Melody looked back to see him gone again. Her mind was very foggy over the next few days as she sat in class after class, not even learning anything. All she could think about was him, he was invading her thoughts. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? It was like he had put a spell on her and there was nothing else she could do. Someone nudged her elbow in class and she snapped out of her thoughts for a few brief seconds. "Yeah?" She said, looking to her best friend.

Her friend looked at her with concern all over her face. "What is with you lately? It's like your not even here." She said, still staring at her friend, trying to figure out what her problem was. "Is it that new guy?" She asked, guessing that was the answer.

Melody shook her head, trying to act like there was nothing wrong. "No, i'm fine. I'm just a little tired thats all." She gave a fake smile, hoping that she would buy it. Her friend nodded then went back to paying attention to the teacher. Was it really that obvious that was bothering her? Man she needed to get away, she didn't know where she would go, but she needed to get away from everything. Then a idea clicked in her head, _The mansion! Then he'll have to tell me the truth. _A smirk came across her face as she decided where she was going after school was over today.

The final bell rang and she shot up out of her seat to go to her locker. When she was at her locker she hurried to put the combination in and threw her books inside the metal locker. _Here I go. _She smiled to herself and ran out the front doors of the school to see if everything she 'dreamt' was real. _Maybe this is all a dream...Maybe my mother really isn't alive. _Just thinking about that thought made her shiver as she passed her house and kept running towards the mansion. _I'll find out today. _She thought to herself as she could feel her legs running as fast as she thought they possibly could. When she saw the end of the driveway to the mansion, someone was standing there. Was it Alexander? She couldn't make out who it was, but she was about to find out.

When she finally made it to the end of the pavement driveway where it met the road, there stood Chekk. Her eyes blinked repeadly as she was trying to cope with all the feelings that were over coming her. "C-Chekk?" She took a deep breath and tried not to pass out. _Oh god..Oh god.._She kept telling herself that everything would be okay, but it seemed like her heart was going to sink into her stomach.

"You need to leave.." He said, looking at the ground, then up at her. "It's not safe here and you know it." He stared at her, seeing how frustrated and upset she was getting. He tried to ignore it so his gaze went back to the grass that they were standing on. "Your not welcome here. Go back to your perfect life." He said, his tone was way too hostile to be the Chekk that she remembered.

"I can't. I can't just leave and act like nothing ever happened. Is my mother actually alive? Is any of this real?" She asked, walking closer to Chekk. "Tell me the truth, so I know where I CAN be safe at." She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst news she thought she could ever get.

Chekk looked at her with pain in his eyes. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the truth. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he stood there silent and played with the grass slightly. When he didn't hear Melody say anything else he looked up to see her on the ground. "Oh my god!" He quickly ran the few feet to her and held her. "Melody?" He felt for her pulse and it was racing. She started to shake in his arms and he didn't know what to do. He was panicking and quickly took the first action that came to mind. He leaned down and pushed her hair from her shoulder and bite into her skin. He knew that the bite would calm her, but also it would bring her to see the truth. He knew none of this was real, but she was over reacting to their plan.

Melody opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to get her vision back to normal. She was laying in her bed that she was given at the mansion. She felt her heart pick up slightly as the tears started falling down her cheeks. She seen a bunch of different machines around her, not knowing what they were for, she started to panick even more. "Alexander?" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then she seen the door open. It was their mother.

"Alexander and the others are sleeping. Which is what you should be doing." She said, walking over to the bed and petting Melody's face gently. "How did you wake up from your dream?" She asked her.

Melody was so confused. Was she having a dream just then? What was real? "I don't know what your talking about.." She said, looking to the woman that was now sitting on her bed. "What's going on?"

"They had you hooked up to all these machines to keep you asleep. So then you wouldn't have to deal with all your memories. The only way to be woken up is to be bitten. Who bit you? I need to know." She said, her voice more sternful now. She really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"C..Chekk..Bite me?" Melody said, but in the tone she was using it was more like a question. She wasn't sure what happened, did he bite her in real life or in a dream? "He bite me! Oh my god!" She started to freak out even more and Alexander came in to see his mother and her talking. He seen that she was upset and ran over to the other side of the bed.

"What happened?" He said, running his fingers through her hair. He looked to her mother, wanting to know right that second.

His mother looked back at him then looked to Melody. "Chekk bit her to wake her up." She said, gritting her teeth slightly. "I'll be right back." She smiled to us and left the room, shutting the door after herself.

Alexander held me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "I'll get him.." He said, more angry now than Melody had ever seen him. He squeezed her tightly and she coughed a little.

"T-Too tight." She said, Alexander realized and quickly let go. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Please Alexander. Just stay with me..." She said, begging him now to stay by her side, no matter what. "I don't want to be alone."

He looked to her and instantly calmed down. There was something about her that made him calm. He laid down on the bed next to her and held her head to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise." It was clear that he was just pushing this hatred for Chekk in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Thank you guys for following this story and for all your reviews. I really love it when I get them, because it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job! So keep them coming! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Man I haven't given you guys anything in a while. I lost internet for a bit but now I got it back and have plenty of more sweet ideas coming for all these characters! Please review guys! **

* * *

Melody laid in Alexander's arms as she tried to get a grip on this reality. "Alexander?" She said, looking up at him. "Is this real?" She was confused herself as she stared into his eyes.

Alexander took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was like he was dreading this question and hoping that she wouldn't have asked. "Yes. This is all real. We decided that if you were asleep then you could dream whatever you wanted.." He paused to look away. It was obvious that he was ashamed of what he had agreed to. "I'm sorry that I've let everyone put you through so much agony. I promise, I'm not letting anyone hurt you or try to hurt you." He kissed her lips softly and pulled away to stare into her eyes.

He was so handsome as he stared at her and the kiss caught her off guard as she tried to grip onto him. She wanted to hold onto him and never let go. When the bedroom door opened Alexander stood up to get a quick glance at who it was. Melody turned to see Chekk standing on the other side of the room. She didn't even get a chance to blink and Alexander was at Chekk's throat. Melody took off all the wires that she was hooked up to to keep her asleep and jumped over the bed to try and pull them apart from each other.

"How could you?" Alexander barely screamed into Chekk's face as he was choking him.

Chekk took Alexander's hand that was holding him against the wall and pushed it away. Then he looked at Melody with some sadness in his eyes. "I did what I had to do..She was over reacting and I couldn't just let her think that we were all a dream." He kept his sight on Melody and Alexander punched him in the gut.

"It wasn't your choice to make, Chekk." he said to him. After that being said he walked to Melody and held her close.

Melody pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "It was my choice, not his." She said, then walked out of the room.

Both of the boys were left in the room just to look at each other. It was clear that they both had wanted her back in reality, but that's not what their mother wanted. Chekk stood up and walked out of the room, trying to follow Melody.

Melody walked down the stairs and out the front door. She knew that this reality was dangerous but didn't think that it was too bad. What was she going to do? Chekk did what Alexander wouldn't.. She thought about it for a while and sat down on the swing that was on the front porch. When she heard the front door open and close she turned to see Chekk standing by the side of the swing. "Hey.." What else could she say?

Chekk looked down at her. "Hi. Is this what you really wanted? I want to know the truth." He sat down on the swing next to her. He didn't dare touch her, because he knew that all eyes were on them from the inside of the mansion.

"Yes. This is truly what I wanted and I want to thank you for bringing me back to what I really needed." She said, hugging him from the side. It was more of a friendly hug than anything, but everyone else would think it was something more. "I'm glad that you had the guts to do what no one else would've done.." She paused and took a deep breath. After staring out into the front yard for awhile she looked over to see that Chekk had disappeared into the mansion. "Well bye to you too." She let out a little laugh and relaxed on the swing as she smelt the fresh air. Melody looked out past the yard and seen that someone was gliding up the drive way. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, but couldn't make them out. When they finally reached the porch she hadn't recognized them.

The girl that was standing there on the steps of the front porch had short black hair that was spiked in the back. Her blue eyes were like the ocean and Melody quickly stood up and bowed to her. "Hello." That was all Melody could bring from her throat to say.

The girl turned and looked her up and down. She shrugged and went to sit next to her on the swing. "I'm Athena. How long have you been here?" She asked, it was clear that she was a vampire when she put her arm around Melody and her skin was ice cold.

"N-Not long." Knowing that she was a vampire made Melody a little nervous. She really didn't know what to do around vampires. She was living with them, but she trusted everyone here. Meeting new vampires was, of course, a new experience for her. When she sat there and stared at Athena her eyes shifted to the door when Alexander walked out. He was over at the swing in a split second.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was in a bit of a growl as he stared down Athena.

Athena stood up and smiled towards him. "I see this snack is someone you care a lot about, huh Alexander? But I'm sure you remember the days we spent together." She said and took a few steps towards him, slowly leaning in and kissing his cheeks. "It's good to see you again, sweet Alexander." With that said she walked into the mansion like nothing had happened.

Melody looked up at Alexander with confusion written all over her face. "Who is that?" She said, her eyes showed a tinge of jealousy as she stood up and waited for him to answer.

Alexander looked down at the wood on the porch, he couldn't even bring himself to look up at her. "She was what someone would call my 'soul mate'..but then I learned her true nature and left her." He answered the question but it was like he was ashamed that she had to hear it from him.

Melody walked towards the door and Alexander grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Alexander." She said, in total seriousness as she tried to pull from his grip. He wasn't letting go of her and he pulled her to him.

"I can't let you go. I know now that your the one for me. I love you, Melody. Please don't let her get to you, thats just what she wants." He was showing all of his emotions now, to prove to her that he loved her.

Melody pulled away from him. "I believe you..But why is she here? To rekindle your love?" That last part came out of Melody's lips as she ran back into the mansion and into her room. The tears started to fall from her face when she shut the door. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying over Alexander..

"He's a handful isn't he?" The voice came from the shadows and Athena walked out, standing a few feet from Melody. "It's ok child. You'll get over it." She walked over to Melody and pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me." She whispered into Melody's ear. "You'll be mine soon enough.." Melody could feel the smirk come across Athena's lips as she pulled away and kissed her cheek. "See you soon." With that said Athena disappeared into the darkness and Melody was left standing there.

The tears just kept falling down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. What did she mean? Melody had a ton of questions rolling around in her mind as she found her way to her bed. Someone had cleaned out all the machines that was around her bed and she flopped onto her pillows and laid there. What was she going to do? That was the most common question she had learned to ask herself. She cried herself to sleep.

"Melody?" A voice was saying to her. She opened her eyes to see Athena standing next to her bed. "It'll be ok Melody. I'll be a better lover. You'll soon learn.." She smirked and leaned down to expose her fangs to Melody.

Melody jumped slightly as she felt the small pinch of Athena's fangs hit her skin. She sat up quickly and looked around. There were beads of sweat rolling down her body as she noticed that it was all a dream. "Oh..My..God.." She said to herself, her throat was dry and she stood up from her bed. She walked out of the room to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. She got a glass of water and chugged it down. After putting the glass in the dish washer she heard noises coming from the living room. She peeked her head through the living room door and seen Athena sleeping on the couch, making groaning noises as she dreamed. Melody walked over to the couch and tapped Athena to try and wake her up.

Athena shot up faster than Melody could even see. She looked at Melody and offered her a seat on the couch. "Want to sit with me?" She said, that same smirk coming across her lips.

Melody backed away and shook her head. "No, it just seemed like you were having a nightmare. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm going back to bed..Night." With that said she walked quickly up the stairs and into her room. Why was she feeling sorry for the girl that was probably trying to get her or Alexander? She didn't have an answer to this question as she laid back down in bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and I'm going to be typing up a few more of the chapters that I've written over the time of not having internet. So I'll be adding a few more chapters in the next couple of hours! =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter guys! Everything is getting a lot more twisted and interesting. Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

When Melody awoke the sun was creeping through the cracks of her blinds. She couldn't believe that she had slept all night for once. She strecthed out on her bed and ruffled the blankets even more. When she heard a knock on the door she covered back up quickly. "Who is it?" She asked and heard a mumble of a voice. It sounded like Alexander, but she didn't really know if she wanted to talk to him right at the moment. She quickly made a decision. "Come in." She said and knew probably that she'd regret it.

Alexander opened the door slowly and looked in at her before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. "Good morning. Figured we could take a road trip today. Just you and me." He smiled and walked over to sit on the other side of her bed. The smile across his face faded slowly as he looked at her. "Where'd that come from?" He asked, and reached over to the bruises on her shoulder.

Melody automatically started to panic. "What? What is it? Is it bad?" She said, putting her hand to her shoulder, when she touched where he was pointing it hurt slightly. Alexander was up and over on her side of the bed in seconds. She was still trying to get used to the super speed that they all had and blinked slowly.

Alexander glared at the marks and leaned down to kiss both of them. Melody flinched and looked at him. Was he sniffing them? She asked herself in her head. She watched him closely and a few seconds later the door was wide open and Alexander was gone. "Uh-oh.." She said quietly to herself. She quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, putting them on as she walked out the door. She heard loud noises from the living room and ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom step she seen Alexander on top of Athena, choking her.

"You stupid bitch! That's what your here for! Leave Melody and everyone else alone dammit!" He screamed in her face and Chekk ran from the kitchen to the living room and threw Alexander on the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. Chekk looked over to the stairs and seen Melody standing there in shock. "Knock it off and quick being at each others throats for once! I swear its like you two are still attached at the damn hip like you were before." It was like Chekk said that just so Melody would get upset and she did.

Melody ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She knew what was going on now. Athena was trying to get back at Alexander for leaving her. So she was trying to get Melody to become a vampire and leave with her. "Why me?" She screamed to herself as she started the bath water and locked the door. The water was steaming hot by the time Melody slid into the hot water. She relaxed slowly and didn't want to think about anything. Maybe she should've just stayed in the dream world where everything was okay. She shook her head and knew that wasn't the answer.

A knock on the door pulled Melody from her thoughts. "Almost done?" It was Chekk's voice and Melody threw the bar of soap at the door. "Fine then." He said and she heard his foot steps get further away from the door.

Melody crawled out of the tub, then pulled the plug to let the water out. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. A sigh escaped her lips as she heard the noises from down stairs. They were still fighting over her. When she had dried herself off she got dressed and walked down the stairs. "Just leave me out of this dumb fued you guys are having!" She screamed and ran out the door and down the drive way. Alexander was right behind her.

He grabbed her tightly and wouldn't let her move any further. "You know its too dangerous to be out here by yourself." He pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let her move. "I told you i'd keep you safe. I promised you." He reminded her of the promise he made and she tried to pull away.

"I'm not getting in the middle of you and her...Its clear you two were meant to be." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away from him. "Don't drag me into anything between you two.." She tried to pull away again and he wasn't letting her go. "Let..Me..Go..Alexander!" She screamed his name and Athena was next to them in seconds.

The look on Athena's face was serious as she grabbed Alexander and pulled him off of Melody. She looked at Melody and kissed her forehead. "I'll always keep you safer than he's kept you." She said and hugged her. She only held onto her for a second then let her go.

Melody gave her a weird look then turned away from both of them. "I just want to be alone.." She said, she ran into the sun light. She ran down the road and didn't even really know where she was going. She figured that Athena was holding Alexander back. Because she didn't see anyone following her anymore. She ran to the park and sat on the swings. She just needed time to think for herself. Chekk was clearly trying to make her pay for having him bring her from her dream world. Alexander was trying to keep her safe, and Athena was trying to take her from Alexander. Her life had never had these many different things going on at once.

She stayed at the park until the sun started to slowly fall from the sky. She got up from the swings and rubbed her numb butt. "Man, maybe I shouldn't have sat there that long." She said to herself and made her way back to the mansion. When she got back to the mansion there was barely any lights on and the sun was just setting on the horizon. She walked up the steps and made her way inside. It was quiet..She looked around and didn't see anyone. When she heard noises from up stairs she went to go investigate. The steps were quieter than ever as she made her way up them and heard more noises coming from Chekk's room. She put her ear to the door and heard sex noises now. Quickly she pulled her ear from the room and shook her body. "Eww." She said quietly to herself and walked back to her room and closed the door.

She sat on the bed then laid back, staring up at the ceiling. She heard the floor board creak and seen Alexander standing next to her bed. "Oh god. Just leave me alone!" She screamed at him and tried to roll away and off the other side of the bed. There was something different about him and he pushed her back onto the bed. His eyes were blood red and black. She was scared for herself now.

"I..Love...You...Melody.." He seemed to whisper as he jumped on top of her and went to bite down on her neck.

"Alexander! Please don't! Think about what your doing." She was screaming, hoping that someone would hear her as she laid there helpless underneath of him.

Right before his fangs sank into her skin Chekk pushed him away. He seen his eyes and screamed. "RUN!" The look on his face couldn't be more serious as he tried his hardest to hold Alexander down. "Look at me..You need to snap out of it." He said to Alexander. He used his powers to get Alexander to calm down.

Melody ran out of the room and ran into Athena. She had Chekk's bedding wrapped around her naked body. Melody fell to the floor and looked up at her. "Whats going on?" Athena asked her and held out her hand. Melody helped herself up and seen the look on Athena's face. She knew exactly what was going on.

"What'd you do to him..?" She was glaring at Athena and didn't care if she didn't have a chance against her. Chekk and Alexander came out of the room and they both were staring at the girls.

Athena looked past Melody to the boys then got a few inches from her face. "I don't know what your talking about.." She smirked and started walking back to Chekk's room.

Melody jumped on her back, making the covers fall from her body and Athena grabbed Melody by the hair and flipped her over her shoulder, throwing her down the stairs.

Chekk and Alexander were at the bottom of the stairs and they both caught Melody. It was clear that they both loved her..But who loved her more?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have a few more changes for the next one. So it probably won't be up until tomorrow. =] PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys so much for the few reviews! I love that you like the new character and wonder where she will go in this story. Well, she's going way further! **

* * *

When Melody fluttered her eyes open slowly she was lying in her bed. Her head was hurting badly then noticed that there was a bandage around her head. Once she felt the bandage her mind went into panic. "Alexander?" She screamed for him, like she'd never screamed before.

In only a second Alexander was by her bed side, holding onto her slightly tight. He knew how strong he was and didn't want to squeeze too bad. "Oh my god. Melody, I'm so happy your alright. How do you feel?" He looked at the bump on her head and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

She was looking so confused at him, wondering what had happened. It was like she had lost her memory when she hit her head. "W-What happened?" She stuttered slightly as she tried to speak to him and stared deeply into his eyes.

He laid next to her on the bed and rested her bumped head on his chest. "Athena tried to kill you by pushing you down the stairs..But my mother insists that it was an accident." After he got done telling her, he looked down at the bed room floor. "My mother won't just let her leave without knowing that she has some place to stay.." He sighed deeply and tried to comfort Melody by rubbing her back gently.

Melody tried to get up from the grip he had on her and he let her. She looked down and back at him. The look in her eyes was pure hatred. Why did his mother resent her so bad? It's not like she had done anything to put him in direct danger..Or had she? She had to think to herself as she went to get up. When she stepped onto the floor and heard the creak of the floor board Athena was right there, at her throat.

"You hear that? I'm more wanted than you..But it's okay. I won't be any more trouble for Alexander." The smirk across her lips was growing as she held onto Melody's throat.

Melody fought to try and look back at Alexander. Why wasn't he helping her? When she got a glance of what was happening all she seen was their mother holding down Alexander. She was pinning him to the bed and Athena pushed Melody back onto the bed and got ontop of her.

Athena leaned down and sniffed the blood that had covered the bandage on Melody's head. When Athena opened her mouth her fangs were showing as she pulled the bandage off of Melody's head and licked her bloody hair. "Mmmm..I'm going to have fun staying here." She let out a light low laugh and slid her fangs across Melody's neck. It only scrapped the skin and Athena licked the little bit of blood that came from her neck.

Just as quick as they came they were gone. Melody was shaking as Alexander held onto her tightly. He didn't know what to tell her or what to do. She could feel the anger he was feeling inside of him. It made his cold skin burning hot. What were they going to do? Especially since it seemed like everyone was against them.

"Just sleep. I promise, nothing will happen." He said to her and held onto her for dear life. He loved her and didn't want any of this to happen. It seemed like everytime he was happy that Athena would be there to ruin it some how. He couldn't let Athena change Melody into a vampire, he would sacrifice himself before he would let that happen. Before he knew it Melody was passed out in his grip. He kissed the top of her hair and played with a strand of it.

While Melody slept, Alexander was trying to figure out what he was going to do. He should've seen this coming..He thought that he had steered clear of Athena. When he was holding onto Melody he felt complete.

There was a knock on the door and it caused Alexander to jump slightly. Thank god that Melody was fast asleep. He motioned for the person to open the already cracked door. It was Chekk standing there, looking in on them.

"What are you going to do? You know she's not safe." Chekk said to Alexander, reminding him how much of a bind he was in.

"Thanks for reminding me.." He said to Chekk. "I don't know what were going to do. I'll find something out." He said this, trying to reassure himself and Chekk that everything would be alright. "We need to get out of here."

Chekk walked over and whispered something in Melody's ear, making her jump up and wake up suddenly. "We're getting out of here. Get up and get dressed." he said in a demanding tone. He walked out of the room and smirked at Alexander as he shut the door.

"What'd he say to you?" Alexander was worrying now since the look on Chekk's face didn't look very safe.

Melody got up from bed and started packing a few outfits. "Nothing." She said to him and kept going on with packing her stuff. She figured that it probably wouldn't be that easy to get out of the mansion. When she continued to pack and heard Alexander get up from the bed and walk her way she automatically turned around to look at him. Once she turned there he was in her face, pushing her against the wall. Her brain started to panic as she was trying to stay calm. He didn't seem like he was his normal self.

"What'd he say Melody? I can't help you if you won't tell me." He said, trying to sound concerned but it sounded more demanding and rude than concerned. He raised his hand to brush the hair from her face and she dodged his touch.

"Nothing. I don't even remember..Really Alexander, I don't remember." She said to him, she tried to make sure that her voice wasn't shaky but could tell that it was. Why was she scared of him? Wasn't he the one that loved her and was watching out for her? This confused her so much.

He slowly moved his hand down her neck and put his fingers on her pulse. "Oh what it is to be human.." He paused and there was a slight tinge of pain in his eyes as he tried to resist what he was feeling. He leaned his mouth down to where her vein in her neck was and opened his mouth.

The sound of his fangs coming out of his gums was right in her ear and made her shudder. "A-Alexander..You don't want to do this..They getting to you, don't you see it?" She tried to talk to him and waited for the pain of the fangs piercing her vein but then she shut her eyes tightly and heard a loud thump. When she opened her eyes Alexander was laying on the floor with a wooden stake in his heart.

Chekk grabbed her by the arm and grabbed her bags, then jumped out the window with them both. He was holding her bags full of belongings and her in his arms as he sprinted across the back yard. He was running to all of his ability and to Melody all she could see was the tears welling up in her eyes, making her vision blurry as it was. "I..I had to.." Chekk said, looking down at Melody's sad look on her face.

"NO YOU DIDN'T CHEKK! WHAT THE HELL! You said you..were going to..help him.." She started out screaming then sobbing between every few words. Her brain couldn't process that Alexander was dead..DEAD. The word screamed through her head as she started to break down and cry uncontrollably.

Chekk looked down to see her start to break down completely and stopped running. He held her in his arms and hugged her, but she tried to pull away. Obviously she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment and maybe never again. "I was just trying to keep you safe. I swear.." He said to her and set her down to rest on the ground for a few minutes. "I'm the only one you have now." He said to her and sat down next to her on the grass.

Melody laid back onto the grass and stared up at the trees that were surrounding them. What was she going to do? She couldn't run for the rest of her life..Is that what the rest of her life consisted of, running? The tears starting coming down her face again and she sat up to just let them fall to the ground. The only love she had truly felt in her whole life was gone...

Chekk looked deeply into Melody's water covered eyes and whispered to her. "Sleep..now." He said in a soft caring tone. He wanted her to relax and for her to know that everything was going to be okay from here on out. They could be together..Once that thought fell in Chekk's mind he knew that he wasn't going to sleep for days. How could he be thinking that? Did he really do it out of jealousy or to save Melody's human life?

Melody fell back into the grass and quickly drifted into a deep sleep. She was dreaming to herself, in a dream where Alexander was still alive. They were at their wedding and she heard them say their vows and everything. What was Melody going to do when she woke up from this dream world?

Melody woke up to see that Chekk was gone..._Oh god..What could've happened to him? _she was questioning herself in her mind as she sat up and didn't see any sign of him anywhere. Where had he gone?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I cryed when I even thought of killing Alexander. But there is a meaning behind everything which you guys will learn more about it in the next few chapters. Please give me some more reviews and tell me what you guys think! =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter has a few surprises in it. Hope you guys enjoy and review! ^_^**

* * *

Melody was sitting in the woods, by herself. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself as the panic began to over come her. Her body was shaking and she didn't think that she could ever be this scared. When she stood up and started walking away from the mansion, or at least she thought, she was trying to find signs of Chekk or where he had gone.

There was no sign of any life out here in the woods, besides the animals that inhabited it. The sun was glaring through the trees and she was debating to herself if she should call out to him. _I'm going to call for him..I hope he's not too far._ She said in her mind. "Chekk?" She nearly screamed but didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Right as she finished saying his name there was a hand over her mouth and she automatically started kicking and trying to break free. "Shhhh. It's me." It was Chekk that was holding her, so she calmed herself. He let go and looked at her, making sure nothing had happened to her.

"Where the hell did you go?" She whispered to him as she turned around to face him.

"I was going to see if they had any traps set up in this forest. I didn't see any so we need to keep moving. I hope you got enough rest, because its going to be a long trip." He grabbed her and pulled her onto his back and started running at the fast vampire speed that she wasn't quite used to yet.

She held on for dear life and had her eyes closed for half the time they were running. Why was she trusting him after he had killed Alexander? Her feelings were mixed about the subject and tears started falling down her cheeks. By the time Chekk had noticed the tears were flying behind them in just a memory of Alexander. "Why Chekk? Why did you have to kill him? I loved him you know.." She finally admitted that she had love for Alexander like she'd never felt before.

"He was going to kill you, I wasn't going to let that happen. I'm only doing this to protect you. You may think that he is all in control but vampires can be persuaded.." He paused and stopped running when they reached the other side of the forest. He put her down onto the grass and sat down next to her. He didn't know whether to comfort her or just leave her alone to think..

"He wouldn't hurt me!" She screamed at him and buried her face into her knees. The tears began to fall more frequently now. What was she going to do without him? She'd never felt that way about a boy before in her entire life. "I know he wouldn't.." She whispered to herself.

"You don't know him like I do. I'm sorry.." The tone of his apology seemed less than apologetic. It was like he was happy that Alexander was dead.

"You just wanted him out of the way so you could have me..." She said that with a little more of an attitude than what she wanted and heard Chekk rustling around in the grass.

He pulled her up to make her stand and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. "Don't..You..Ever..Say that. Don't accuse me of things. You don't know me." He said to her with his eyes going red then back to normal. He set her back down and walked to sit down away from her.

She couldn't believe that he had just did that. Maybe she didn't know any of them truly. She was for sure that she knew Alexander and that he wouldn't hurt her. She was wishing that she had decided to go back into the dream world. She layed in the grass and quickly fell asleep.

Chekk was laying next to her and holding her closely. She looked over to him and blinked a few times. "Chekk?" She whispered, trying to wake him up from his sleep. "Wake up." She waited for a few minutes and heard something.

He started to stirr and looked at her. He noticed that he was holding her closely and quickly moved away. "Sorry.." He paused and rubbed his eyes. "You ready to get going again?" He couldn't believe that they both fell asleep.

She looked at him with question in her eyes but apparently he didn't want to acknowledge what had just happened either. They both stood up and strecthed as they started to walk down a random road that went parallel with the forest. "Where are we going?" She finally noticed that he had never told her that important, crucial information.

Chekk kept walking and didn't want to talk at the moment. "You'll see." He finally answered her.

"That really doesn't answer my question." She sighed and found herself getting more aggravated by him.

They continued walking down the road as it twisted and turned. Neither one of them were saying anything and she figured that it was probably for the best at the moment. When she seen a ghost looking figure walking next to Chekk she jumped and screamed out. When she screamed Chekk turned to her and stopped walking. The ghost turned and it was Alexander...Were her eyes just playing tricks on her? "A-Alexa.." she couldn't even finish then she fell to her knees and felt like she was going to pass out. Right before she her eyes shut she tried to talk to him but fell to the ground.

Cold water was thrown in her face and she quickly woke up. "Oh god!" She screamed as she felt the water trickle down the front of her shirt. "Alexander. He was right next to you.." She said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Chekk looked at her with the most confused look on her face as she sat up. He kept a hand on her back to make sure that she wouldn't fall again. "What are you talking about?" he asked her, trying to get answers.

The look in her eyes was fear and utter sadness. "He was there..Alexander was there." Just talking about it made her start to cry. Once the tears started to fall she felt Chekk's strong arms wrap around her.

"Shhh..Its over." He said to her, his hand was rubbing her back gently as he sniffed her hair. Just the smell of her mad him go wild, but he wouldn't let her know that. He was just here to protect her and knew that nothing more would come of it. He was running his fingers through her hair and holding onto her tightly. "It'll all be okay." He whispered into her ear.

The tears just kept coming and when she was finally able to see she saw Alexander standing there behind him. It was like he was trying to warn her of something. The tears started coming again and she felt like she was having a panic attack.

Chekk tried to ask her what was going on. He decided to leave the words in his mind and hold her. He hoped that she would calm down soon, they had to keep moving or else he knew that they would find them. He leaned her back to rest on his chest and kept trying to relax her. When he heard something from the forest his head quickly looked up. The person that was standing there couldn't be there. It was Jakob. Chekk turned his head slightly, trying to figure out how this could be. He thought that Jakob was dead, wasn't he?

When Melody felt Chekk move slightly she looked up to see Jakob standing at the edge of the woods. "Hello Chekk. I'll be taking Melody from here." He smirked and started walking towards them.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Chekk said. He stood up slowly and stood between Jakob and Melody. "No one is getting her. She doesn't belong to you Jakob." He said.

After him saying that he heard Melody scream and turned quickly. He seen Athena holding her tightly against her body. Athena was sniffing her neck and hair. "Hello my love." She whispered into Melody's ear. "Calm yourself, child."

After she said that Melody felt the fight go right out of her body. Her body was limp now and felt like she couldn't move. She looked over to Chekk, begging him with her eyes to help her. Her mind was panicking but her body wasn't moving.

"Melody!" Chekk screamed and lunged forward to try and tackle Athena. "Let go of her!" He screamed even louder but by the time he got close Jakob was pulling him back. "Jakob don't! Let go of me dammit!" He screamed at Jakob, trying to get loose.

"She'll be fine. She belongs to Athena now that Alexander is dead. So you can thank yourself for that Chekk." He held onto Chekk, making him watch Athena and Melody.

"You smell so fine." Athena whispered into her ear and licked the nip of her neck. "I'm going to love having you as my pet." The smirk was apparent on Athena's lips as she let her fangs come down and sink in her neck.

Melody's body twitched as Athena started sucking the life force from her. It didn't seem like Athena was going to stop but then Melody started feeling light headed. The sound of her sucking the blood from her warm body was sickening to her. Melody passed out before she knew it.

Her hearing was the first thing to come back to her. All she heard was Chekk and felt him shaking her. "Wake up! Please Melody!" He was screaming at her and shaking her violently now.

She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. "C..Che.." She couldn't even speak and felt the ping of pain in her neck. "Oww!" She screamed and started crying.

"Y-Your her's now.." He said, he was stuttering and trying to keep his stature. "I-I'm sorry.." He paused and could feel tears start to form in his eyes. He looked down at her and held her tightly. "There's nothing I can do."

Melody heard a door slam and foot steps coming closer to where they were. "Hey my pets." It was Athena. Anyone could tell her sadistic voice from anyone else's. "How are you two doing?" She said, sitting down a little bit further from them.

"You didn't have to do this Athena! You've taken her whole life from her!" Chekk screamed across the room at Athena and when he finished she was over next to him in a split second.

"You love her don't you? Oh young love." She smiled and bit onto Chekk's wrist. She was sucking blood out of him quickly and he fell on the floor.

He was passed out within minutes from the blood loss. Melody looked over at his limp body and started to panic. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please, please keep reviewing! I love my readers that keep reviewing! ^_^ I'll be putting up a new chapter in the next few hours too! **


End file.
